Merry Christmas at Petalburg!
by MagicalOceanBreeze
Summary: What started from being visiting May turns into a dance, decorating a tree, and battling not only with May but FOR May! Contestshipping, Advancedshipping, and Hoennshipping. May might have to make a choice on who will have her!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first story on Contestshipping!

May went downstairs to see that her mother was holding a letter.

"What's up, mother?" May asks.

"Hm…? Oh! Honey… this letter is for you!" May's mother says.

"Really?!" May asks as she went over to the chair that was closest to her mother's chair.

"Yes, here it is, May," May's mother says as she gave May the letter that was addressed to her. The letter had a red ribbon on the back of the letter to keep it sealed. May looked expectentally at the letter and she began to open it Max entered the room.

"Sis, that looks like the letter from Brianna!" Max says as he comes over to her.

"MAX!! Stop paying attention to me and bother to pay attention to your plans for your pokemon journey or something!" May yells at Max.

"Sorry! But you just got back from Johto…." Max says, as he grabs the letter.

"HEY! Give that back, MAX!!" May yells at him, as Max opens the letter.

"I'll go make some tea…" May's and Max's mother says as she sweat drops and quickly leaves the room for her children to argue.

"Hey, May. This isn't from Brianna… this is from Drew…" Max says as he looks at her expectantly.

"Um…. Drew?" May asks as she takes the letter from Max.

"HUH?!" May yells. The letter was in cursive and Drew was being polite and sweet.

"What's wrong?" May's mother asks.

"Um… someone wants to see May for Christmas." Max says.

"Really? Is it Drew? He seems pretty sweet." May's mother says.

"Yeah…." May says.

"May I see it?" Caroline, which is May's and Max's mother asks.

"I guess…." May says.

"Well!! He has excellent handwriting!" Caroline exclaims as she starts to read the letter.

Dear May,

I would like to apologize for the incident at the Grand Festival, Brianna told me to apologize to you for her. Don't worry, we broke up. She was really only another fan girl that happened to go farther than most of them do. Anyway you were the prettiest girl I have meet so far on my adventure so far. So with that said, I would like to visit you at your home around Christmas time if that is well for you. Please reply to your mother or just have your brother come over to the Petalburg Park. I would like it if someone as pretty as you not to get your hair wet with the snow. If you don't have one of your family members come by, I'll go to your house sometime. I hope that I'll get to see you.

Love,

Drew Smith

"Well…. I guess you should reply to him honey." Caroline says.

"Ok… I guess that he could come over." May says.

"That's awesome! Now I can learn about pokemon from Drew!" Max says happily.

"WHAT!? No way, Max! That wouldn't be nice to a guest!" May yelled at him and ran up the stairs. Then she decided to get something wonderful for Drew so she got her coat on.

"Why would Drew want to see me?" May asked herself as she fell onto her bed.

"Why would he?" May asked herself again. She took her pillow and threw her pillow to her chest. She looked out the window and she saw Drew looking at her father. May was then astonished at what he did, it looked liked he stared at him and ran off. She was freaking out because she thought her father could always make anyone feel happy to see him since he was the Gym Leader of Petalburg. She decided if he didn't like her father that he wouldn't like to be at her house so she buttoned her coat and ran down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Max asks.

"Well... I need to go buy Drew a gift so off I go." May says.

"Ok." Caroline says.

"What is that boy thinking?" Norman, May and Max's dad yells as he stomps inside.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Max asks.

"That boy that would of came over didn't want to talk to me!" Norman says as he plopped into his chair by the fire place.

"I guess it's because he didn't list you as family members of our family, Dad." May says as she shows him the letter.

"Oh... Well... Max, would you like to ask him?" Norman asks.

"Sure... if I can go shopping with May!" Max says.

"Well..." May says.

That's the first chapter of Merry Christmas at Petalburg! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! This is the second chapter of this story!

* * *

"Is that ok with you?" Max asks.

"I guess so…" May says. Then Max and May went outside to the Petalburg Square. Max pointed over to the park's path as May smiled at him. She was paying attention to all of the busy shops and things that Drew might like. While she was in the world of shopping, Drew was in a tree breathing heavily. He was freaking out about the man that had waved to him. He recognized him to be someone who hurt something that was dear to him. Drew was watching around to make sure the man wasn't there. Max was looking in the trees as he saw a boy with green hair in a tree that was known as the Norman Petal tree. Max was astonished on how far the boy could climb and he wanted to see who would bother to try to climb a tree that high. Then Max realized that anyone who bothered to go on the tree was highly disgraceful to HIS family. He freaked out and went over to the tree and started to climb it. Drew looked down and saw the Max was coming to tell him something.

"Max!" Drew called as he quickly lowered himself to Max's level.

"Drew?" Max asked. Drew looked in Max's eyes with a little fright and then looked away.

"Why are you in this tree?" Max asked.

"Um… well there was this weird man who wanted me to get over where he was and I think that he was someone who might of killed something that I really liked a lot." Drew says still looking at the tree.

"Oh." Max says. Max then touched Drew's back to try to calm him as he slipped. Drew felt the sudden loss of weight so he quickly put his arm to try to save whatever just fell. Drew didn't know that Max had fell not some branch that was connected to the tree so both of them fell out of the tree as Drew was on the bottom of the stack as Max fell on top of him.

"OW!" Drew yelped as Max fell on him.

"Sorry!!" Max said quickly as he got off of Drew.

"Thanks. That did hurt though. Just to let you know." Drew says.

"Oh… sorry. But what did the man look like?" Max asked Drew.

"Well… he had black hair, he was tall, he also had a red shirt on, and black pants… I think. I just felt terrible when I was a few feet from him so I really didn't bother to look really close." Drew replies.

"I think that we are alone now." Max says.

"Ok." Drew says as he blushes a deep pink.

"Why are you blushing?" Max asks.

"I am sort of supporting off you right now... you know like brother to brother." Drew says.

"Uh... that's great. Anyway May said..." Max says as he was cut by someone running to them.

"Max! Is that you Drew?" Someone says as the person ran over to them.

"Ash!" Max yells to Ash who was running over to see them.

"Hey." Drew says extremely less enthusiastic to see Ash.

"Drew? What are YOU doing here?" Ash says as he says the you louder than all of the other words that he said.

"What's wrong with being here?" Drew asks.

"Nothing. I just thought that you had enough opportunities to start dating or something in Johto," Ash tells Drew.

"What? Look, just stop paying attention to me! Why are you here!?" Drew say accusingly to Ash.

"Well... I thought that since you guys just got back from Johto, I thought I would visit May," Ash says.

"Um... guys..." Max starts out when he was interrupted by the Ash and Drew.

"Where's May?" Ash asks.

"She should be at her house or something." Drew says.

"How do you know?" Ash asks.

"I don't but I am just guessing about that." Drew says.

"I guess you're right. It's snowing." Ash says.

"Maybe.." Max says.

"What Max?" Drew asks.

"Um... I think that May might be with..." Max starts as Drew stands up and looks to his left.

"I gotta go..." Drew mumbles as he ran off.

"Drew!" Max yells to him as he tried to follow him but Drew ran very fast so he was out of sight by some time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! This is the third Chapter of this story! Please enjoy!

* * *

Meanwhile… May was looking at the shops while the snow was falling.

The snow was in large flakes and was falling very fast. She was looking at them thinking that they all of them very pretty and beautiful which made them even more special since they all were a little different in their pattern. May decided that Drew wanted some new clothes since he was still wearing what he had always been wearing since he had met her.

She went into the clothing store which was right next to the library.

"What kind of clothes would Drew like?" May asked herself as she heard her poke'nav ring. She took her poke'nav out of her bag and looked at who called.

"Hi!" May says to the person who called her.

"May??" Max asks.

"What's up, Max?" May asks.

"Ash is looking for you so he can ask you some kind of question." Max tells her.

"He's here!" May yells, "I thought that he was in Sinnoh…." May mumbles as she sweat drops.

"What's wrong with that? I thought that you liked Ash…" Max asks.

"Nothing! But Drew is spending some time here so Ash better not want to be with us too!" May says.

"I really don't know…" Max says.

"Well… at least Ash knows about boy clothes…" May says.

"Bye then," Max says.

"Yeah, bye," May says. Then May pressed the hang up button and looked up the map of Hoenn. She looked at the callers menu which recently had Drew's number since he recently got his poke'nav.

"Why is Drew at the train station? He was supposed to be here…" May says to herself as Ash came up to her.

"What's up? May I need to talk to you," Ash says.

"Really? Why?" May asks.

"Well… I wanted to ask if it's ok if I spent Christmas with you this year," Ash says.

"Oh… curses. Never should tell yourself what you don't want…. It always happens…" May says.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you," Ash says.

"Ok…. Um you weren't going to hear that anyway. I hope that you could maybe consider another holiday. I already have plans," May says.

"Um… I am going to be busy then too because Misty and I are going to be swimming together at a lake in Sinnoh or Kanto… so I would like it if I could spend time this holiday." Ash says.

"Well… I guess… how much do you like Misty anyway?" May asks Ash.

"I like Misty like a sister and I like you like a best friend sort of sister," Ash replies.

"Oh… ok! Um… how much do you like Drew?" May asks.

"That spoiled idiot? He is such an flirty boy! I think he better not bother me again like he did while we were traveling!" Ash yells so loud that the whole store could hear him.

"Ash… Don't come over for Christmas then…" May says quietly.

"Why? Is he coming over?" Ash asks.

"Um… yes… he already asked me earlier today…" May says.

"Oh. Well I'll live, so I'll be fine with that. If we have to share a room I'll die or something close to that." Ash says.

"Drew could probally sleep in Max's room unless you want to sleep with Max," May says.

"Ok. That's fine, I guess. I hope that you won't care if two boys are over." Ash says.

"Nah. When you traveled with three boys and never had another girl with you, you are fine." May says.

"Ok. Then, what are you doing in front of the boy's clothing section?" Ash asks.

"Um… Well… I wanted to buy Drew something nice, so I thought that he might want some new clothes because I haven't seen him in any other clothes but his swim suit and the clothes you last saw him in," May says.

"Oh. Well… ok. Would you like my help?" Ash asks.

"Sure." May says.

"Ok, so what are you thinking of? Scarf, pants, shirt, or (and) hat?" Ash asks.

"Um… I think that this might be harder than I thought." May says.

"Really? All you need to do is choose what clothes you want to buy him and then think of what colors he likes then make sure that you think that you know his size and then you buy them and have the receipt so just in case he doesn't like them he can just buy some himself," Ash says.

"Uh… that sounds like a lecture and how am I supposed to know what size he would wear? Do you think that I took his clothes or slept with him?" May asks annoyed and accusingly.

"What? I didn't really bother to think that I just thought that you must have seen him recently to have him ask you if he could spend Christmas with you unless you were just kidding." Ash says.

"Ok… I guess that makes some sense… But I don't like your idea. I guess he's your size." May says.

"Ok…WAIT! You want me to try out the clothes that you are going to give Drew?" Ash asks nervously.

"Yes. That is. I think it's a wonderful plan. I didn't think of it till now. I just wanted to know your size but since you pretty much volunteered I'll let you. Thank you, Ash!" May says enthusiastically.

"Oh... well anything I can do for you May, just ask me!" Ash says.

"Thank you so much Ash! It's nice to know that someone will support you." May says.

"That is a good feeling." Ash says.

"I know!" May says as she starts to smile.

"Yeah!" Ash says as he starts to smile too.

"Well… shouldn't we start?" May asks.

"Sure. Sounds good, May." Ash says.

"Awesome! This will be so much fun, Ash!" May says happily as they both go into the boys clothing section.

* * *

Thank you for reading this story! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 5

In the morning at 4:30 A.M. she woke up because she heard some shouting from the family room. She wearily got her slippers on and went into the room's L shaped wall to make sure everything was ok so she looked around. May saw Ash with his white T-shirt with his blue jeans.

"She likes boys who actually like cute pokemon!" Ash says.

"Which pokemon is cute in your arsenal?" Drew questions.

"WHAT? Can't you see that is Pikachu?" Ash yells back at him.

"Oh, really! I think that you could do lots better." Drew yells back.

"Are you kidding me? What are you thinking? Do you think that your marvelous Absol is cute? Hit me 999 times and I'll still think it's ugly!" Ash yells back.

"I didn't say it was cute! At least I have butterflies! You have like crabs! That's ridiculous!" Drew yells back.

"So? All they do are flying around like little annoyances! They are pathetic!" Ash yells.

"You're hurting May's Beautifly when you say that! HA!" Drew yells back making some sort of point.

"I didn't mean hers! I meant yours!" Ash yells back.

"You don't even own a bug and flying type!" Drew points out.

"I did! I had to release it though!" Ash yells back.

"That shows that you are terrible with pokemon that are flying and bug type unlike me!" Drew yells back.

"Could you guys like calm down?" Max asks as he went into the room she sweat dropped.

"What's up, Max?" Ash says.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Drew asks.

"Yeah, if you would be quiet, I would be." Max says.

"Oh, um… I still think that I win." Ash says.

"Yeah right," Drew says.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" May asks as she entered the room with the people actually hearing her.

"May?" Ash says.

"May!" Drew says.

"Drew? What are you doing here?" May asks.

"Uh, you said I could come over for Christmas, so I'm here." Drew says.

"Oh, um where do you want to sleep tonight?" May asks.

"I actually have a choice? Ash told me that I didn't have a choice." Drew says as he stares at Ash.

"Don't look at me!" Ash yells.

"But you were the one who said that!" Drew yells back.

"Would you two just be quiet?" May asks, but no one heard because everyone was starting to bicker. After 4 minutes of everyone yelling random things and annoying people, Caroline came in.

"Would you please be quiet?" Caroline manages to yell over everyone.

"Drew, hello. You managed to sleep for a few hours right?" Caroline asks Drew.

"No, I think it's more like 15 minutes." Drew says.

"Really? Sorry about that honey, why don't you sleep in Max's room so you can actually get some rest." May says.

"Oh, um thanks." Drew says.

"Well, someone woke up early." Norman says.

"What is he doing here?" Drew yells when he saw Norman.

"What's wrong with D…" Max started to say when May put her hand on his mouth.

"D? What do you mean?" Drew asks.

"Um… don't you mean Da…" Ash also started to say when he was caught off guard when May hit him really hard on the back.

"Uh… I think that I'm not supposed to know? Is what they are trying to say Dad's uncle?" Drew asks suspiciously.

"Have you gone crazy?" Max asks, "This isn't you! You are a lot more annoying than this!"

"Huh? I am not THAT annoying!" Drew yells at Max while May and Caroline just look at each other confused with them.

"Yeah, you are THAT annoying! Especially to May!" Ash yells at him.

"I am NOT! At least I have a Roserade! You don't! HA!" Drew yells back at Ash.

"Oh yeah? I bet you don't have a Heracross!" Ash yells back at him.

"Yeah, but you don't have a Masquerain that won 2 ribbions!" (made-up ribbon wins) Drew yells back.

"You haven't met Dawn!" Ash yells back as everyone turns silent.

"Uh... Is she your girlfriend?" Drew asks confused.

"NO! I'm just saying that you haven't." Ash yells back.

"Dawn? I met her, Ash. We battled during the Wallace Cup together for a while," May says. (OMG! This cup is actually real!)

"Oh, well, you seem to know about a lot of girls Ash," Drew says uneasily.

"So?" Ash asks confused and bothered that everyone thought that he was weird.

"How many girls do you know, Ash?" May asks.

"Sorry, May. Can't say, gotta keep that confidential," Ash says as he sweat drops because everyone was staring at him.

"Ash, could you just tell me?" May asks.

"He just said he can't May. Some boys prefer keeping their girlfriend private or confidential because they are actually visiting a girl... understand?" Max says smartly. (Seriously! He does that when he thinks that the person who just talked was stupid)

"Why don't you guys spend some time at the park here? Then you can spend some time here and waste some time." May asks.

"Sure, that's fine," Ash says.

"You are a ladies man," Drew says as he looks away with a grin.

"I AM NOT A LADIES MAN!" Ash yells at him.

"Ha ha.." Drew says as May and Max start making breakfast together.

* * *

That was chapter 5 of this story! Thank you for being able to read my stories and reviewing! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the lack of updates, bla blah blah... anyway, read my other stories and a new one will be coming probably get that soon.**

**And I really don't like this story so yeah, but I'll try to finish it, probably 2 more chapters. **

* * *

Ash and Drew are heading to the park arguing about May and who gets her since they both like her. When they get to the park they were almost hitting each other cause they want togo out with her so much. Then out of the blue May and Max appeared behind them.

"Why are you guys fighting? It must be about some pokemon. Boys will be boys." May exclaimed as both of the boys quickly nod, not wanting to go on with the subject, since that wasn't what they were arguing about.

"I don't think so May, they seem to like you," Max tells her.

"What the heck Max?!" Both of the boys yells as May sweat drops.

"Uh..." Max says as May gets really interested. (by the way they are still walking)

"Ash you LIKE me?" May asks as Ash sulks.

"ha ha ha ha HA!!" Drew starts to laugh really hard.

"Shut up,"

"Don't start to fight now!!" May yells at them as they both look at her.

"But..." They both reply.

"I'll leave, but promise me you won't be hurt when you come back to my home," May tells them.

"Whatever," They both say as May leaves. Then they raced over to the park. Ash took the swing by the pole and Shuu (Drew) **AN: I have been writing their Japanese names a lot in my other story so yeah **toke the swing by him.

"Who ever wins some event things, how about the winner goes off and bes with May?" Shuu requests.

"That's fine, I'm planning to win," Ash says.

"Whatever, Satoshi," Shuu says.

"My name is ASH!!" Ash yells.

"But your Japanese name is Satoshi," Shuu reminds him.

"Yo Max, go off and ask 100 people what name is better, Shuu or Satoshi, then ask Drew or Ash" Ash requests to him.

"Ok," Max says as he goes off into the square.

"Let's have some running competitions and stuff!" Shuu says.

"Ok, how about from that tree to that tree," Satoshi tells him. Then they started to run and Ash won by 1.232 seconds.

"Nice," Shuu tells him.

"Yeah, you're good too, I thought you would be behind by at least 10 seconds.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Shuu yells at him.

"Never mind... let's do this and that,"

"Ok,"

"Never mind that,"

"Why not do that?!"

"Because!"

"You are annoying,"

"Whatever,"

"Let's keep score ourselves, but Max..."

**Meanwhile with Max:**

"Do you like Satoshi or Shuu?" Max asked these random people.

"Shuu, 7 of them said and 3 of them said Satoshi,"

"Ok, how about Drew and Ash?"

"Drew 4 ever!! Ash sucks!!" All of them says as they get heart eyes.

"Thanks," Max says as he goes off. Then he sees some random people.

"Do you like Satoshi or Shuu?" Max asks as the people look confused.

"Uh... Shuu," All of them say as they sweat drop.

"What's wrong?" Max asks.

"Were... oh never mind, do you have another question?"

"Yeah, Drew or Ash?"

"Uh... Drew,"

"Ok..."

"Anyway, is Drew in another fight or something? He always does this competition,"

"Yeah, with Ash,"

"Oh, him..."

"What's wrong with Ash?!"

"Oh, nothing. I just think I heard that name before..."

"Ok..."

"Anyway, you should get going, you might get cold... speaking of which you do seem cold right now," Then Max sneezed.

"I was right, but here, let me take you home,"

"But, Jade,We have things to do, don't we?"

"Steven, just live with it,"

"Uh... you really don't have to,"

"Don't worry, it's fine, we have to go to someone named Haruka, to give her something, so we can just drop you off on the way,"

"Oh,"

**Meanwhile with Drew and Ash: **

"You actually won Satoshi," Shuu says exasperated and exhausted.

"Only by 1 1/2," Satoshi reminds him.

"We better get back to Haruka's home," Shuu tells him as they walk over there.

"Why do you like Haruka?" Satoshi asks him.

"I guess I liked her because she was trying really hard all of the time," Shuu admits, "What about you?"

"I think it's because I traveled with her for a long time and such," Satoshi admits.

"Ok," Then they got over to her house. Satoshi rang the door bell and Caroline invited them back in. Shuu looked shocked to see two people who were around 14 and 17-18 years old.

"Shuu, here," Jade says as she hands him a box that was wrapped. "We'll be waiting for you at home,"

"Yeah, sure," Shuu replies as he seems not to be happy that they went to Haruka's house instead of just dropping it off.

"Would you like to stay here for a while?" Caroline asks.

"Yes please," Steven says as he smiles which made his silver hair sparkle a bit. "Sorry, that naturally happens when I really mean a smile,"

"That's fine," Caroline tells them.

"Really? Thank you! If you come by LaRousse, we'll let you stay over," Jade tells Haruka as she winks at her. Then Haruka looks confused.

"Anyway, so you are Shuu's adoptive parents?" Satoshi asks.

"WHY WOULD THEY BE MY PARENTS YOU IDIOT!?" Shuu yells at him.

"Shuu, calm down," Jade says as she starts to comfort him which makes him blush.

"Later ok?? Or not here..." Shuu softly mumbles to her.

"Why not? You need to calm down," Jade says as she doesn't stop comforting him.

"Whatever," Shuu says, sort of allowing he to comfort him.

"Satoshi, you are a little stupid though, we would never actually think about getting married or having kids together," Steven tells him, "I', 17 2/3 years old and Jade is 14 1/2,"

"Oh..." Satoshi says.

"So you are siblings?" Haruka suggests.

"Yeah," Shuu says.

"That's fine! That's actually very interesting," Haruka says happily.

"Why don't you stay here too?" Caroline suggests.

"No thanks, we're fine, oh and Shuu, Mom's getting out of the hospital on New Years for a week, just to let you know," Steven tells him.

"Really? Is she better?" Shuu asks.

"Yeah, almost healed." Jade tells him. Then Shuu nods, "I go home then after Christmas,"

"See you!" Jade and Steven say as they leave.

"Max, who won?" Satoshi asks as Shuu was smiling happily.

"Shuu won with both of them," Max tells them.

* * *

**This chapter took 2 days... but I really didn't spend much work on it... Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and anything else in this story!  
**


	6. Chapter 7

**OMG. I had the biggest writter block. (so I went over to my other story...) ANYWAYS! There's two more chapter after this or three...  
**

**Shinji: I'M NOT IN THIS!?**

**Me: ...**

**Hikari:You just noticed?**

**Me: I do not own pokemon! Review please!**

**Shinji: (unhappy)**

* * *

**For line 4... **

**Drew: I have to listen to May's mom!?**

**Me: It's for your own good!**

**Ash: Oh really?**

**Me: You'll... uh... score points!**

**Ash and Drew: ... '(sweatdrop)**

* * *

_**Recently: Shuu won both. **_

"That doesn't mean anything!" Ash recovers.

"Uh..."

"Time to go to sleep!" Caroline calls.

"..."

"Come on now, Santa won't come if you don't go to sleep!"

"..."

"Ok, help me decorate the tree,"

"Haven't we already?" Drew asks.

"I don't remember... SO! LET'S DO IT ANYWAYS!!"

"..." Caroline, Norman, May, and Max brought out the decorations and other things. Drew and Ash took out the stuff. After taking out stuff, they got the mat for under the tree under the tree. The lights that were colored green and red (without blue) were placed up.

"THERE'S NO BLUE!?"

"Um... that's considered Hanuka..."

"BUT!"

"Oh gosh," Drew took a blue picture frame took a picture of him and out the picture in the frame which was put on the tree.

"That's cool!"

"Um..." Ash took it off a tree and placed it in his pocket.

"What the heck? You complain about blue and now you..." Ash then made Drew shut up by wrapping a bandanna around his mouth. Drew was getting really annoyed with that red mark.

"Hey, take this, I'll take the pic," Drew could only nod because he couldn't find the knot to untie it. Ash then took it off, and while they were talking, May and Max had put up many decorations of angels, white snowflakes, white balls, and white candy canes.

"Is this a Gothic tree?" Ash asks.

"Huh? No," May replies.

"Then, add some color," Drew suggests.

"Like what? It's 8:15 what are we supposed to do?"

"I'm popular right?" Drew asks/reminds.

"Not if I can't help it," Ash replies.

"WHAT THE HECK!?"

"Oh gosh..."

"YOU TALK LIKE DREW?! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Ash demands.

"Wha... what... do... you... mean..."

"Is there something going on?!"

"why... why... why... would you care?!"

"You're afraid even to say things properly!"

"uh..."

"Ash, you know perfectly well that "oh gosh" is my line, Drew only used it once, don't blame him,"

"But!"

"Drew and I have been seeing each other almost every day because we travel at the same pace,"

"Oh really?"

"uh... yeah,"

"STOP TALKING AND DECORATE THE DANG TREE ALREADY!" Norman yells at them. Ash and Drew flinched.

"OMG dad, that's ridiculous," May tells him.

"Scary..." Ash mentions.

"Oh, um... just finish the tree ok?" Caroline tells them.

"Finish the tree?"

"Yeah, go out and buy some decorations ok? Then you should go buy some stockings and uh... presents for each other!"

"About that..." Ash says for May.

"Huh?"

"May kinda got one for Drew already..."

"THEN GET SOME MORE!" **(AN: Guess why Drew's been afraid of Norman, due to the fact of him yelling at them, which was in the Gym Leader manual) **Drew flinched again and May sweat dropped.

"Yeah, sure Dad, off we go," May then took both hands of the boys and headed out the door.Both of the boys ended up blushing a wild pink and looked at each other and then away while running along with May.

They were still holding hands on the way to the square, the shopping center mentioned before, but the path of trees unknowingly had something, someone else in there, watching. This "thing" was staring at them getting more annoyed by the minute, although this "thing" lived in Littleroot, because Christmas was tomorrow, he had come to give something to May. Yet, seeing this made him angry, his plans would go through, not only making the two boys he did not know jealous and maybe leaving her in confusion of thinking that he was her boyfriend, but giving her the best Christmas present ever.

Also, his father might consider allowing May to be with them to study pokemon in Hoenn so she wouldn't have to be the pokemon Gym Leader she didn't want to be or with these boys that to him seemed to be very stupid, (especially the one with the hat) and the other too full of himself with too many fans just because he was supposedly "Hot"(the one with green hair on May's right) This "thing" was Brendan. Brendan Birch, son of Professor Birch to be exact. He had been traveling around Hoenn later than May and then studying with his father until May had returned from Kanto and Johto. Now that May had returned, he was going to make up time of him missing her. He was May's best childhood friend she had ever had, yet she didn't wait for him to turn of age, although the time would only be about one or two months. **(AN: Um... Drew IS hot...)**

**In Brendan's mind:**

_That May, behind my back... leaving to be with these two... Oh well, they probably did something to impress her or something... Anyways, it's been a year... no longer... a year and 1/12 no... 1/6 of a year and a year, no... 1 year and 1/6 of a year (month wise) and three weeks with two days. Ugh. I never was good at math in school... But, I always had May to trust, now, my other friends are gone, May's have left to LaRousse for some quality city life. Yet, I'm fine, in May's memories, I bet I'll be there, hopefully, no... of course she'll remember me! Today I'll stalk them and see what happens.** (AN: stalk was the best word...)**_

"May, I really like that you were trying to save us from your dad's scary... no... nerve wracking yelling. Does he do that often?" Drew asks. They were now walking down the path of trees, close to the end, buildings in sight. The sale posters were also in sight with all the bright colors.

"Huh?"

"Well, uh... thanks, that's all, a little more, I'll have to get used to your father though," drew replies turning a darker pink.

"Wow, Drew, that's a really big "that's all" and well, me too, your father isn't, very calm,"

"Guys, what do you mean?"

"I guess, you could call this a date," Drew mentions.

"WHAT?!"

"There's no adults around to mess with us, no other people besides the other people that will be there," Drew adds. **(AN: that you know about)**

"And there's nothing better than dinner!" Ash reminds.

"Good point! Dinner is always more important!" May replies, happily.

"OMG, May, that's ridiculous," Ash points out.

"Ha! HA! HA HA!" Drew starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ash asks.

"You blame me of using May's lines, yet you do too!" Drew keeps on laughing.

"Ugh."

"Guys, there's this really nice food places that might work,"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, there's somewhere that I always go for Christmas,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's go ok?"

"How about we start Christmas now?"

"We gotta get the decorations then... who cares?"

"My dad will start yelling though..."

"Oh dang,"

"Anyways, that's ok. They never told us we couldn't stay up really late,"

"Agreed, let's go!"

"Oh, and May, you are still holding our hands," Drew reminds.

"Oh sorry!" may apologizes.

"Because you look so stupid I'll take your apology seriously," Drew mentions.

"Me also," Ash adds.

**In the trees:**

"Well, I might as well eat too."

"Wait... Could it be?"

* * *

**Never mind... just got a GREAT idea... maybe more chapters up to come. Also, to mention this, I'm going on two vacations, and then a camp so I'm updating a lot to make that up.**

_Also to mention, I don't actually like Hoennshipping, but I like writing about it. _

Review please! Oh and tell your friends about this!


	7. Chapter 8

**Hi! This is chapter 8th! I am SO thankful for reading my stories! Over 300 hits and over 150 visitors! THANKS!**

**Shinji: Who would guess?**

**Hikari: Congrats!**

**Shuu: Yeah...**

**Haruka: I guess you could consider yourself popular...**

**Me: Anyways, I was writing on my trip and i'm sorry I haven't updated as much as you like. Also, do my poll on my profile please! If you don't like them, then just don't do it. BUT TRY!  
**

**Shinji: Talk about campaigning. **

**Hikari: Oh well, Brendan go for it!**

**Shuu: HIKARI!? WHAT THE HECK YOU'RE VOTING FOR HIM!?**

**Shinji: Ash!? Ha! Ha! (pathetic)**

**Me: Just get moving. Review please!**

* * *

They went over to the restaurant (aka food place) which had many people in a line for some desk with a computer on it. Fliers were on the ground which said: **_Christmas Party Dance! Please bring your friends, lovers, and family to this event, this will be in the Square! The fee is 2 rabbits! (200 yen so cheap equals: 2.00 also refer to the first volume of the Gauken alice series) Food, entertainment and other attractions! There will be a small amusement park area also, a park is nearby for the younger ones, once again, please join on the fun! _**

_**Information:**_

_**Time: 5:00 pm. to 12:00 (am)**_

_**Where: Petalburg Square **_

_**What: Dance, shopping, dining, bands, dancers, and much more!**_

_**Who: Everyone, please keep pets under control please, otherwise not allowed.**_

_**Special: Sales and very romantic events and things!(AN:Not to disappointed you, but no really REALLY romantic things, such as the process to get a baby which I can't remember what the name is right now..) **_

"This looks interesting," Drew says.

"Yeah, something to do after we open gifts," Ash adds.

"My parents will let us if I say that Max can come," May informs.

"What? Max?" Ash questions.

"No, your family is gonna want to come, too many fans to count will also be here," Drew protests.

"Ha, YOUR fans are gonna wanna be with you," Ash starts to laugh.

"Shut up, at least I have people who like me"

"What do you mean?"

"You have no fans but your friends,"

"SO?"

"So there,"

"Guys, don't fight, how about we go sign up, get some seats at a restaurant ok?" May suggests.

"I like that idea," Drew says.

"Yeah, Drew, may I asks a question?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that they'll have some pokemon entertainment?"

"Huh?"

"Like some battles or something?"

"Yeah, probably, they bet that the Littleroot, Rustboro City, Oldale Town, and other cites come for this event,"

"I'll get my pokemon then, and we'll have to be a team!"

"If they even have this,"

"I bet they do, how about this May?" Drew asks.

"I want food!"

"Ok, May," They then go to the restaurant, make a table ready for them in 15 minutes, and then went into the line,"

"LOOK! DREW! DREW THE PRINCE OF COORDINATING!"

"Look!"

"Drew!"

"The prince!"

"HOW AMAZING!! HE'S HERE!!"

"I can't believe this!"

"He's gonna be here tomorrow,"

"Really?!"

"Drew, are you going to dance?" The fans were surrounding him, kicking out Ash and May.

"May, let's go register ok?"

"No. Let Drew-dear go and register in front of everyone else." A fan tells them sternly.

"Please, they are my friends, treat them properly please,"

"Ok, Drew," All the fans say at once. They all let Drew, May, and Ash go through to the desk. At the desk was one of the sponsors, Professor Birch. Professor Birch was there to ask people to pay a 3 rabbit fee (300 yen, 3.00) for

"Hello, May, Drew, and Ash,"

"You've met Drew?" May asks. On top of the restaurant unseen, Brendan was shocked that his father was here. In his mind: _What the heck? My DAD is here? Oh crap, what's this? T-T I guess I should have guessed such a thing, though this might as well be the worst surprise I could think of... Though Dad's gonna see me and May together... Whoa! What's happening!? Ah a flier in the sky, too convenient. _Brendan took the flier which was about a battle contest of the pokemon coordinators and trainers that were visiting.

**POKEMON TOURNAMENT AT PETALBURG SQUARE**

**FREE.**

**What to expect: There will be partner battles. They will go in this order:**

**there will be two people on a team. **

**the team needs to include 10 pokemon.**

**the battles will single.**

**each person will choose a pokemon in a one to five order. **

**the order will determine what pokemon will be allowed to come out. no switches.**

**to decide what the numbers will be, the person on the left will spin the roulette the first time, **_(says one-five pokemon being used by the first people competing)_** if the number is something different then 5, then the other person in the team will fill that up with the left over pokemon number up to five. **_(such as if one was spun, then four pokemon would be played with the other person that wasn't the first)_**  
**

**the opponent will be decided by the 16 person tournament style**

**If you lose, then you will be out of the competition.**

**If you win, then you will be continuing against the next team.**

**In the final match against the teams, but the winner team will be in the records in the Petalburg Hall of Records. **

**The winning team will go against each other and that person will be the best pokemon coordinator or trainer of the 2008 Christmas festival!**

Brendan's world again:

_WHAT THE HECK!? This flier is TOO complicated! Oh well, the fact that I'm gonna get that Hall of records thing and challenge those annoying boys to win that for May. Bet that they'll do it. Oh look, they're separating from each other for the restaurant reservations, staying for the stupid fee, and looking at the menu. Chance set, now going to be taken. _

Brendan jumped from the restaurant over to Ash, who was forced to pay the fee for Drew, May, and himself.

"Son! How are you, thought you were taking a break," Birch mentions.

"Yeah, I am. It's just I need to talk to this Ash guy,"

"Ash guy?"

"That's me!"

"Oh great, an excited opponent," Brendan tells himself.

"What? Are you entering the battle competition?"

"Correct, you're not stupid huh? Better than I thought,"

"WHAT!?"

"Hm? Oh nothing, how about May? She going?"

"I don't know and why do you care?"

"Cold also,"

"WHAT THE HECK!?"

"Never mind, I'll be in the competition,dad,"

"DAD!? WHAT!?"

"Over exaggerates too,"

"WHAT!?"

"Never mind, Dad, put me on, have MAY join me,"

"May? Are you guys together again?"

"TOGETHER??"

"Not loving-romantic, just..."

"Leaving," Brendan left to go off to the shops for May's birthday present and Ash was in shock while Drew and May returned.

"Do you know who someone named Brendan is?"

"That's broad," Drew mentions.

"Anyways, the restaurant is open," May adds. They then head over to the restaurant where May had about 4 bowls of noodles, eggrolls, and other things while Drew and Ash ate what they could that May hadn't. Also, they had sushi and other foods.

"Talking about Brendan, what's he do?" Drew asks.

"Who could care?"

"Why don't you?" May asks.

"WHATEVER. Since we're done, let's go get some decorations, stockings and stuff like that!"

"Ok..."

"Sure..." They then left, (payed the bill) and went into the store that sold Christmas decorations. Thanks to the gothic tree, Drew was looking at black things, and Ash was looking at bright colors. May was looking at the white decorations anyways.

"May, why are you looking at WHITE decorations?" Ash asks.

"Well, they look really nice,"

"That's it?"

"Yeah,"

"How about some color? Or a theme?"

"Or how about US?" Drew suggests.

"US?"

"Yeah, like those photo frames, our pictures, then we'll put them on the tree,"

"Do you believe in santa?"

"Santa?"

"Yeah, anyways, how about a set with some pictures?"

"Sure, whatever,"

"How about these picture frames with penguins,"

"Penguins?"

"Yeah, cold yet cute,"

"Cute?"

"IT'S A DANG CHRISTMAS TREE THAT IS MAY'S AND IF SHE WANTS PENGUINS THEN JUST GIVE THEM TO HER!"

"Wow... talk about not liking my picture frame idea,"

"But Ash! Penguins are CUTE.

"Cute isn't good enough for a..."

"JUST GIVE THE DANG PENGUINS TO HER!"

"Ok, Drew, why not we all get some stuff we want and then we'll buy it, get the dang stockings, and go to May's home,"

"Agreed,"

"Ok then, off we go! Keep colorful in mind NO WHITE," Then May went into the penguin section, Drew went over to the roses section, and Ash went off to the colorful balls **(AN: GO penguins!) **

Ash's colorful ball idea lead him to snowball patterns which you could fill paint in them. He thought that he should but some blue inside them, make his idea before of a blue tree. Ash went over to the area where you could go buy some paint and the balls, bought the paint and balls, looked at some decorations that were like stickers. He poured the blue paint into the ball and placed the snowflake stickers on them. Ash was amazingly good at putting on the stickers and pouring the paint in. He found a picture frame ornament that would work perfectly. Then he bought it.

Drew was in the more romantic section. He was looking at a christmas tree with roses on it, a vase with a rose in it, hearts with a rose as an arrow, and roses with a heart backround. This section that Drew was in is clearly the lovers section, perfect for himself. (refer to the contestshipping websites) He grabbed the most romantic ones also a picture frame with roses on it and bought them.

May was with the cute penguins. There were penguins singing, dancing, opening presents, sitting around a christmas tree and more. There was also many other penguin things. She picked up a few that she liked and bought them. Ash, Drew, and May went outside of the store to the stocking and winter clothing shop, (with amazingly fast stocking makers and other winter clothing.

"Drew, what ya get?" Ash asks.

"None of your business until we get to May's home," Drew replies, not feeling like talking.

"Anyways, there is the stocking patterns that we can choose from,"

"Sweet, there's probably gonna be roses on Drew's,"

"What?! How do you figure that?"

"I saw you at the "lovers" section, I might seem stupid, but I'm not THAT stupid,"

"Amazing,"

"WHAT?!"

"Just look at the patterns, ok Dad,"

"DAD?!" Drew yells at her.

"I mean Drew!"

"..." Drew looks very irritated at May but then he smiled.

"So I gave birth to you huh? You're awfully beautiful, I haven't even entered puberty yet..."** (AN: That's why this thing is rated T but this is SO minor...)**

"I meant to say your name!" May yells at them.

"Yeah, yeah, I was joking,"

"Oh really?"

"Yes"

"I can't believe I called you him though..."

"I guess that _**our**_ child will be as beautiful as you though,"

"SORRY!!" May screams at him.

"What's wrong with having a kid?"

"HAVE YOU BEEN IN HEALTH CLASS YET!?"

"No, why?"

"Oh my god," Ash tells himself out loud.

"Ok.. ok... I'll forgive you.. if we don't talk about having a child, at least not yet, maybe in a few years,"

"Agreed, like how long?"

"You are too eager,"

"So?"

"Think present time,"

"Oh yeah! Stockings!"

* * *

**That will be the greatest chapter that I wrote, really entertaining to me.**

**Shinji: ...**

**May: WHAT THE HECK!? I ACCEPTED!?**

**Shuu: What's wrong with that?**

**Read the stupid summary (May)**

**Me: Sorry for the short and long waited update **

**See you later!**


	8. Chapter 4

i! This is AquaBubbleHamsters! Thank you for reading this story! Please Review! This chapter and the 2nd is sort of Advancedshipping!

* * *

When Ash and May entered the room, Ash recommended getting him a hat.

"Ok! That totally sounds like Drew!" May says as she laughs.

"Yeah, he'll really like this!" Ash says as he laughs with May.

"I agree! Now what kind of hat… a baseball hat?" May asks.

"Um… that sounds good. I like that idea. How about a purple one**?" **Ash asks.

"Ok! I think that he might like a vest," May asks.

"Yeah, I like that idea too." Ash says.

"yeah, what size do think he'll wear?" May asks.

"I thought that you wanted me to try it on." Ash reminded her.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that. Sorry!" May says to Ash.

"No problem. It's good that I can remember stuff like this." Ash says.

"Yeah. It is. But what size do you wear anyway?" May asks.

"I wear a Medium." Ash says.

"Ok. Well… um I think that he's a little shorter." May says.

"Oh. Then how about we just get him some pants then?" Ash asks.

"No, I think that he'll just grow into them." May says.

"Ok, I think that he'll like this one then, but I haven't talked to him in awhile." Ash says as he grabs a purple vest that had a pocket on the right upper part of it.

"I think so." May says.

"How about some shorts?" Ash asks.

"I don't think that Drew wears shorts." May says.

"I think he does, he just doesn't show you," Ash says.

"Um… ok." May says as she looks at some of the boy's shorts.

"Why do boys wear shorts so much?" May asks.

"I um… think that their comfortable so yeah." Ash says.

"Ok. So do you think that he wears them when no one is around him?" May asks.

"Yeah, I think that. Anyway are you sure that this will be worth it, May?" Ash asks.

"I guess… I just want to allow him to have a great Christmas like you." May says.

"Oh, well then. That sounds nice and thanks." Ash says.

"Thanks! Anyway are you sure that shorts are in around winter?" May asks.

"Yeah, you should look outside when it's snowing at the pokemon school, so many kids with shorts on. It's ridiculous." Ash says.

"Oh, ok! I think that Drew didn't exactly go to that school. But anyway I think that he'll need to actually buy his own clothes…." May says.

"Why? Girls are supposed to do that. That's what my mother does." Ash says.

(If you actually notice, that every time Ash gets new clothes it's from his mother)

"Um… she does?" May asks.

"Yeah. Anyway how about a hat?" Ash asks.

"A hat? Drew would look very unusual if he would wear a hat. There are people in this world who don't like hats. That's why they don't wear them, Ash." May says.

"So? They are like awesome," Ash says.

"In your opinon they are, not in others opinions," May says.

"Well… how about this one?" Ash asks as he points to one on a shelf. The hat was pink with purple stripes on each side of the hat. On the front of the hat there was the name Drew in cursive.

"Uh… I don't think pink is wonderful on Drew… but why is his name on it?" May mumbles.

"uh… he has fans you know. So people would buy them for other people for Christmas." Ash reminds her.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that part," May says as she sighs.

"Look, why don't you just tell him that you didn't know what he wanted and didn't get him anything." Ash says.

"But Ash! He really deserves something!" May says.

"How about getting him some shoes or something?" Ash asks.

"Ok! What kind of shoes?" May asks as Ash and her go to the boy's shoes.

"Well.. I think that you should get him some slippers. I like slippers for when I walk around my house at night or early in the morning while I'm at my house," Ash says.

"Wow! You're smart! I understand what you mean! I might as well get him blue since he always wears blue shoes," May says.

"Why don't you get him purple? He likes purple too, right?" Ash asks.

"I think so. I think you are so smart about this, Ash!" May says as she smiles.

"Thanks." Ash says as he blushes.

"Why are you blushing Ash?" May asks.

"Oh nothing! Let's see what slippers we can buy Drew and get out of here." Ash says.

"What's wrong with this store, Ash?" May asks.

"Nothing! I think that it's fine, it's just I'm not sure that he will actually like this because he might want to buy his own shoes. He might have some kind of injury of some sort that we don't know of." Ash says as he mumbles that he thinks that he might actually hate this kind of gift but May doesn't hear.

"Well… Ash, I think that I'll stop by the store where you can buy gift cards later after we buy him some slippers," May says.

"Ok, May. How about just getting him a scarf…" Ash starts as May sits down on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Ash asks as he crouched down by May.

"This is so long! I'll just get him a scarf and then these slippers. Then this shopping experience will be a lot less long." May says.

"Ok. Sure May, no problem." Ash says.

"Thanks for understanding, Ash," May says. Then May grabbed the slippers and she the slippers. She thought that she might look at some of the scarfs after Ash would stop annoying himself about something. Ash was thinking about May and how he wanted to be even closer with her.

"What am I going to do with Drew? I have no clue how to get rid of him. He is flirty with May and she totally is into him. How come? He better be nice to her. If he doesn't then I am totally going to annoy him till he gets really angry," Ash tells himself under his breath.

"Could you stop telling yourself something and help me choose out a scarf already?" May tells him annoyingly.

"Sorry, about that. I just was thinking a bit," Ash says.

"Ok. Well, I think that you really do need to think this over, you are talking to yourself a lot from what it seems." May says.

"Um… so?" Ash asks her. Then May walked over to the scarf area.

"wait up!" Ash says as he catches up to May.

"Here, a purple scarf." May says as she grabs it and looks at it more closely.

"Does shopping always take this long with a girl?" Ash asks.

"uh… yeah," May says as she takes the purple scarf. Then May took out her gold, and went over to the cash register.

"Why don't you have pokemon dollars?" Ash asks.

"Because I recently been to Forget-Me-Not Valley," May says.

The register person took the gold and since gold was rare in the pokemon world.

"Here," the register person says. As the register person gives her the bag which had the scarf and slippers in it.

"Thank you!" May says as she smiles at the person and runs out of the door.

* * *

**Copyright: I do not own pokemon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**ALERT. THE FOURTH CHAPTER IS NOW ON THE BOTTOM. I WAS STUPID ENOUGH NOT TO NOTICE THE REPLACE CONTENT SO I DELETED THE CHAPTER AND THEN PUT IT BACK UP. Now...  
**

**Hello! Thank you for reading my stories! I'll have up 4 chapters starting today (august 16th) till August 25th.  
**

**Drew: Thank you! You awesome readers and even more awesome reviewers!**

**May: Also, if you like the other story Studying and Love at Alice Academy, there's a sequel now!**

**Ash: Even better the stockings need to be purchased and thanks to May's misspeaking, Drew now thinks that they're gonna have a kid.**

**May: ash, SHUT UP. **

**Drew: You mean we aren't? That upsets me... (starts to sulk)**

**Me: Oh dear... poor Drew...**

* * *

_Recently: "Think present time," Ash tells Drew. "Oh yeah! Stockings!" Drew remembers. _

Drew, May, and Ash went over to the stocking station where you could pick out the pattern for the stocking that you wanted. Then the person there would quickly sew the stocking and the fabric you wanted with that pattern. After that the person would ask you if you wanted any extra things. (extra decorations like a Christmas tree attach on) Then the person would give you the stocking and you would pay for what you ordered on the stocking.

"Hello, how is your night?" The person with the name tag: Fiona.

"Yes, we're good," May replies.

"That's excellent, now what would you children want?" Fiona asks them.

"How about a green stocking with roses on it?" Drew asks her.

"So you would like a green basic stocking with some rose attach on? Fiona repeats.

"Yes, uh… please,"

"Ah, a polite boy,"

"Thanks…" Fiona then took out some fabric that was green and some rose attach ons. She then turned on the sewing machine and started to sew the fabric into the stocking shape. The fabric was then made into the shape on one side and then on the other one. Fiona took the stocking shaped fabric and took out some of the puffy white stuff and put an actual rose in the puffy white stuff. She then sewed that together with the stocking shaped fabric. The stocking then was fattened up so that you could put a good amount of things in there. Fiona took the rose attach ons and sewed them on the green fabric. The rose attach ons were put on both sides of the stocking but there was still room for something else. She then took a lot of different colors of thread out of the box where she got the rest of the things for the stocking.

"What is your name?" Fiona asks, stopping her work.

"My name?" Drew asks confused.

"Yes, if you tell me my name then I can sew it on your stocking, unless you don't want that," Fiona explains.

"My name is Drew Hayden," Drew announces.

"Ok, Drew, what color of thread would you like for your name?" Fiona asks.

"green in a darker shade," Drew replies to her question. Shortly after he answered her question, Fiona then grabbed the red thread and started to sew his name. The D suddenly started to appear and then soon after in cursive the r and e showed up also. After that came the w. Fiona added a clover to the end of the w. She then handed the stocking to Drew. Drew gave her the six dollars and three dollars tip.

"Thank you very much," Fiona tells him. Then she turns to May. "What would you like?"

"Um, I want red with penguins!" May replies.

"Penguins and red?" Fiona repeats.

"Yeah!" May replies confidently. Fiona then does the same process that it took with Drew except this time Fiona used penguins and for the white puffy stuff she put a penguin attach on. She then asked May the same question and got the answer of red as in maroon or something of that sort. Fiona then did the same thing except with a heart at the end. She then handed the stocking over for the same price. Fiona looked over at Ash.

"What would you like?" Fiona asks.

"Um, well blue with colored poka dots," Ash replies.

"Ok, then," Fiona then took a lot of different shades of poka dots and then did the same process that she did for May and Drew. She then got a rainbow poka dot for the puffy white stuff. Fiona used a blue thread with his name and a spade. Ash then paid her the six dollars and then they left the store. They were heading over to the girlish stores and May heading over to the more guyish shops although she had already bought Drew a scarf.

"Well, now to decorate the tree and then hang up the stocking," Drew tells them, stopping. May and Ash then stop along with him.

"Do you guys do the Christmas wish thing?" May asks.

"Christmas wish?" Ash repeats.

"Yeah, you wish something at midnight, and they say that the next day it comes true," Drew informs.

"So you do know about it!" May says happily.

"Yes, but do you do it?" Drew asks her.

"Of course!" May replies.

Brendan's world a few minutes before: _Hey, they just are just about to exit the store so now I can go into it now. Better hurry. _ Brendan then slyly entered the store and the second the boys exited out the door he went over to Fiona and ordered a stocking for himself. This one was silver with stars. His name had a diamond at the end. Brendan then looked around on his way out and while looking at some stuff he saw Drew, May, and Ash standing in the middle of the square and then breaking up with their little group. He then heads out of the store and goes off and follows them. Basically stalking. Brendan turns to the shop that May was going to.

The regular world: May noticed that Brendan was following her so she waited for him and waved over. Brendan hurried over to her.

"Hi May, long time no see, it's nice when it snows don't you think?" Brendan greets her with a smile.

"Hi Brendan!" May then hugs him and Brendan hugs her back.

"May, may I ask you to go shopping with me while your other companions are out shopping for you?" Brendan asks.

"You mean Drew and Ash?" May wonders.

"Yeah," Brendan tells her.

"They're really nice!" May tells him which makes Brendan frown.

"Yeah, ok…"

"Brendan did you say that snow made people happy?"

"Uh yeah,"

"Then I know the presents I'm gonna give!" May then takes Brendan's hand which makes him blush but he allows her to take him somewhere.

"May, what do you think you're gonna give?" Brendan asks her.

"Oh, I'm gonna give Drew and Ash a gift card to the snow area in Sinnoh!"

"Sinnoh's Snowpoint City?"

"Correct! There's a lot of snow there and we can all go there together!"

"Great idea May," Brendan tells her.

"Ash could use the badge too,"

"You mean he never got it?!"

"Uh yeah, because Drew and I completed Johto but we were faster because we didn't have all the other junk you got to do," (such as annoying fillers)

"Wow, he's slow…"

"You can't be mean on him though, he has to live through contests, Brock's wanting to be with girls, and his own gym battles. Plus all of the other junk that he has to do," (more fillers)

"Ok, so you're complaining about fillers," (AN: Yes I am!)

"Brendan, what kind of hat do you think I should get Ash?" May asks as they enter the store that has all sorts of hats.

"Uh... um… well, I guess…" Then some of those random people who say, "How can I help you?" shows up and says: "How may I help you?"

"Yeah! What kind of hat is most purchased for a guy recently?" May asks. The random person named Sierra took her to the SANTA HATS!!

"May, you should of guessed, it's Christmas tomorrow so of course people are gonna buy these hats," Brendan reminds her as May sweat drops.

"Oh! Do you have some sports hats like snowboarding or something?" May asks as Brendan touches her shoulder.

"What?" May asks him.

"Uh, he's not that kind of guy, he won't want that, how about you get him some kind of baseball hat," Brendan recommends.

"That's a even better idea!"

"Oh gosh," Brendan tells himself.

"Good thing that the other boys aren't here,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they would be complaining that you are using my lines and oh, there's the baseball caps! Which one?" May then sprints over to the baseball caps while Brendan follows. She then looks at a silver, white, and black one. The design has the same design as his old ones though this one was a little larger than the rest of his.

"What do you think Brendan?" May asks him.

"It's nice," Brendan replies.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, what are you getting for uh… the green haired person,"

"Number 1, his name is Drew, Number 2 he couldn't help that. He was born that way. Number 3 he's a boy," May tells him sternly.

"Sorry! Gosh, anyways, now that you got that, what are you getting him?"

"I already got him a scarf, but I think that something like that gift card I was talking about would be good,"

"Ok, then," Brendan followed May out the door, paying first and then into the gift card shop.

"Wasn't I already here?" May asks.

"I don't know,"

"Oh yeah I talked about it…" May reminded herself.

"Nice May," May then took three gift cards to the Sinnoh Stores and then gave the cashier the cash for them. She went into the square again and stopped.

"What May?" Brendan asks her.

"Thanks, but I think that they'll freak if they see you right now,"

"May, we're gonna do the battle thing tomorrow ok?"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Ok, see you tomorrow!" May then ran off leaving Brendan to go to a hotel by himself.

The world without Brendan:

"May!" Drew called out. Ash and Drew had just completed the shopping for May and were looking for her so that they could go home. They then saw May coming over to them. She finally reached them and they were racing each other to May's house. When they reached there it was 10:58. Max opened the door for them.

"Welcome back, we're just about to finish decorating!"

"Great!" May says happily as everyone started putting up all of the decorations. Drew took out some of the rose decorations and put some of them on the middle section. May took out some penguins onto the bottom and Ash put his blue decorations on the top. Max put some of the white ones on all of the tree and mostly on the bottom. Drew then removed the white decorations and moved them over to Ash's section where he didn't care and could care less. Ash then took his blue decoration and put it on Drew's side thinking that he wanted a swap. Drew got annoyed and put the blue decoration back. Ash then realized that he didn't like it so he took some random decoration that looked pretty ugly and put it by Drew's heart. The ugly thing had her name and the heart had Drew's name on it.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Drew, very embarrassed, yells at Ash taking May's decoration accidentally and breaking it from his anger. May wasn't facing him and Drew looked like he was really sorry and looked away.

"Drew... what did you do?" Ash whispers as the pieces of the ornament fell to the ground as if it was in slow motion, May turned her head to see what happened and then her face was in shock.. She ran over to him and hit him which made Drew's face become more apologetic. He was about to apologize but the doorbell rang and May ran into her room. Max went to answer the door. Brendan was standing there and greeted them.

"How is your Christmas Eve going... whoa, what happened??" Brendan looked over at the pieces of something that looked like something that May and himself had made when they were younger.

"Whoa, what happened to May, and how come Drew has a bruise and is looking away?"

"Well, to explain clearly, Ash took that decoration and made Drew pissed and destroyed the ornament basically. Then May ran to her room when she heard you coming," Max explains.

"Oh, um... can I talk to her?"

"WAIT! Drew hasn't apologized yet!" Ash explains.

"Ash, shut up. She'll want to talk to him more," Drew mutters.

"Oh and apologize to her for me," Drew tells him.

"Uh... ok..." Brendan then goes over to her room and knocks on the door.

"Go away!"

"May, I'm sorry for what happened, it's me, Brendan," Brendan tells her, his face with concern.

"Oh Brendan! Sure, come in!" May says happily. Brendan then entered her room.

"  
Is out friendship done now?" May asks.

"Huh? Oh, was that the other part of out set," Brendan asks, his face recovering form concern turning to into a caring face.

_Flashback_

_"Brendan, I want to be friends with you forever!" May say happily to her friend Brendan._

_"Yeah, me too, May. How about we do that Best Friends charm idea?" Brendan recommends._

_"Sure! How about a christmas charm set?" May asks._

_"Yeah!" Brendan and May then went over with their parents over to a ornament making shop. They then made a set that had Best on one of them and Friends on the other. Also on the other side had their names. _

_"We're gonna be friends as long as we have these in tack ok?" Brendan tells her._

_"Ok! We'll be friends forever!" _

_End of flash back_

"Yeah, that was... I'm so sorry Brendan!" May then went over to him and hugged him and started to cry on him. Brendan then starts to comfort her and hugs her back.

"Don't worry, we can be more than friends, we can be... lovers," Brendan tells her.

"Oh! I never thought of that, but I want to still be friends with you!" May tells him.

"Then we will still be friends but if you would like, then can we date?" Brendan asks.

"Not right now," May tells him. Brendan hugs her a little bit tighter.

"I meant not today Brendan! Not tomorow either because then Ash and D... will become upset," May tells him. Brendan lets go a bit then. He then let her go till only his arms were touching her.

"We need to let this not be mentioned then, and we need to put up the stockings," Brendan tells her.

"Let's go then," May says.

"We're still friends too, even though we don't have the charm, we'll have to find something or I'll have to give you a present that will work," Brendan tells her as Brendan leaves her room first. Then May comes out. Drew, Ash, Max, Caroline, and Norman already put up the rest of the decorations and Drew's and Ash's stockings were already hung up.

"Brendan, Drew would like you to stay the night so that he can talk to you, is that ok? You can spend Christmas with us too," Caroline invites.

"Oh, thanks, I would really appreciate that," Brendan replies. Drew and Ash smile.

"Hey Brendan, hang up your stocking with May ok?" Ash tells him.

"Sure," Brendan takes out his stocking out of his bag that randomly appeared. May then goes and hangs her on the far left side and has Brendan put his on the right of hers.

"Hey, now you need to go to the Petalburg wish center," Brendan tells Drew, May, and Ash.

"Huh?" Ash asks.

"Well, Ash, that's where you wish for a wish on Christmas," Brendan explains.

"Then let's go!" Ash says as he gets a flash light and a jacket. Drew goes off and puts on a jacket that has light that can come out of it. Brendan and May do the same thing as Ash.

"It's 11:46, it takes about 10 minutes to get there, then we'll come back," Brendan tells Max and May's parents. They then run out of the house and hurry over to the wish center. By the time they get there it was 11:57.

"Well, we have two minutes to think of a wish," Brendan tells them. One minute past. Another one. Then it was 12:00, midnight.

"Time to wish! Oh and they say that the more wishes you make, that the one you want most will come true, and if that can't happen then you can have options then not have it at all," May announces.

"I wish that May would be mine and that she would like me without hating me at all,"

"I wish that I will have all my friends forever, have May or Misty, and become the greatest pokemon master ever!"

"I wish that May and I could be more than friends and that I could become everything that May wants,"

"I wish that Brendan could be my best friend through everything, I wish that Ash could be the perfect older brother for me even if I love him, and I wish Drew would not do such things from his anger also be as nice as he was when we were traveling together,"

* * *

**Guess who wished what? It shouldn't be too hard... Anyways, answers will be in the next chapter. Oh and I made sure that I didn't have any japanese anything and names at at all of the talking except when it was a two person talk and at the end.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hi people! I gave you one day from yesterday to think about who wished those four wishes! So, here are the answers!**

"I wish that May would be mine and that she would like me without hating me at all," **(Drew)**

"I wish that I will have all my friends forever, have May or Misty, and become the greatest pokemon master ever!" **(Ash... LOL)**

"I wish that May and I could be more than friends and that I could become everything that May wants," **(Brendan)**

"I wish that Brendan could be my best friend through everything, I wish that Ash could be the perfect older brother for me even if I love him, and I wish Drew would not do such things from his anger also be as nice as he was when we were traveling together," **(May)**

**Ash: Why did you put LOL?**

**Drew: Isn't it obvious? Because you talk about that all the time.**

**Brendan: Agreed.**

**May: Oh as a thingy to top off the "conversations" the author will put a preview for the next chapter!**

**Me: Yeah! Anyways, please keep on reading, ands oh this is a really short chapter...  
**

* * *

_Recently Drew, Ash, May, and Brendan made a wish at the Petalburg one day, one minute it actually works wish center. _

Skipping time till Brendan, Drew, May, and Ash got home...

"You're back!" Caroline greets them, since it was cold night she had made hot chocolate for them. They went over to them and each mug was a different color. The mug color was the same as what their hair color was or what they would wear on top of their head. Drew went over to the green, May to red, Ash to blue, and Brendan to silver.

"Thanks," Drew says.

"Oh, you're welcome, you're probably going to be cold so I put some extra blankets over your beds," Caroline mentions.

"Thanks," Brendan says.

"And Santa..." Caroline starts.

"We have to go to "sleep" soon," Drew finishes.

"Um... yes..." Caroline says.

"Ok, then," Brendan then hops off the table where the hot chocolate was and gets his bag.

"Don't you need to get your pajamas?" Ash asks him.

"I'm already prepared!" Brendan informs them and heads off to the bathroom.

"Ok... um... uh... well... I guess you guys can change in here and May can change in her room," Caroline says.

"Uh... I'll just wait for the bathroom thank you very much, I have to take my shower," Drew replies.

"Can't you do that in the morning?" Ash asks.

"But May's going to want to get up early," Drew protests.

"So? She can um..." Ash starts and then stops.

"Yeah, she can wait. Of course she can. It's that she's annoying when she waits though," Drew reminds.

"Well then, um... just to let you guys know, I kind of suspected you would be coming so I kind of bought presents for all of you, but don't open the room by the gym because a ton of boxes will come onto you..." Caroline mentions.

"Um, ok... uh are you seriously going to give us all of that though?" Ash asks.

"Yes..." Caroline replies.

"Oh god this is gonna be long," Drew complains.

"Then how about you guys come with me and choose some gifts that you want to give to each other?" Caroline suggests.

"Sounds better, but it's still gonna take a while," Drew reminds.

"Oh well, anyways, let's get going," Ash says as Drew, Caroline, and Ash leave the room to go to the room by the gym. Max stayed there waiting for May and Brendan to get back. A few more minutes passed by and Brendan came out of the bathroom with his pajamas on and his hair soaking wet.

"Take a shower?" Max asks him.

"Yeah, where's May?" Brendan asks.

"Um, she's still in her room," Max replies. May then exits her room with a orange long sleeve shirt on with orange long pants. Brendan's pajamas had a black short sleeve shirt and silver long pants.

"Hi! Where's Drew and Ash?" May asks.

"Uh, they're with mom," Max tells her.

"Ok, um... alright," Brendan says, not convinced.

"How about we go to my room?" May asks Brendan.

"Sure..." Brendan says as he follows her into her room.

"So, how are you doing?" May asks.

"I'm fine, how about you?" Brendan asks.

"Um, pretty good, it's just that I feel like I'm not happy for something..." May says upset.

"Here, maybe this will cheer you up," Brendan then leaned closer to her and kissed her on the lips. The door opened with Drew and Ash wanting to talk to May themselves. Drew's face was in shock and Ash blinked continuously to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. May then started to kiss him back which made the boys wanted to hit him.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?" Max yells noticing what they were doing. Brendan and May's faces turned red immediately and looked at the other people in the room. Norman and Caroline came in the room.

"Were you kissing?" Caroline asks. Their faces turned a little bit more red.

"Oh you're finally getting closer huh? Took a while, thought this might happen," Norman says which makes everyone look at him.

"Anyways, you guys might as well go to sleep now," Caroline says. Max, Caroline, and Norman then left the room.

"OMG who the heck started that?" Drew demands.

"Uh, um... May said she was unhappy about something so i thought that kissing her might help..." Brendan explains.

"Is that the only reason?" Drew demands.

"Huh? Drew what do you mean?" May asks.

"Like does he actually love you?" Drew says sternly.

"Um, Drew... don't get so ticked, anyways, I feel better now," May says.

"That's good," Ash says oblivious to the conversation at the moment.

"Well... how about some sleep?" May asks.

"Sure, aren't you going to want to see santa?" Ash asks.

"Um, Ash, that's random," Drew mentions.

"So?" Ash asks.

"Anyways, May, why don't you start to go to sleep and then we'll go to sleep after you ok?" Brendan recommends.

"Alright," May says as she gets into her bed. The boys put their blow up mattress together so they could talk.

"Brendan, seriously, did you really want to kiss her?" Drew asks.

"What kind of question is that?" Brendan asks.

"Hey, Drew, go kiss her if you're so irritated," Ash tells him.

"Um, ok..." Drew then got up and went over to May.

"Are you asleep?" Drew asks.

"Not yet," May says.

"Here," Drew then kissed her on the lips and said "Goodnight," He then got up and went back to where the other boys were.

"Hey, Ash, you haven't kissed her yet," Brendan reminds him.

"So?" Ash asks. Both boys sweat drop.

"Um..."

"Uh..." They then all went to sleep.

* * *

**OMG. Ash is TOO stupid at times... Also I'm starting to like Hoennshipping, it's fun to write about!  
**

** Anyways preview:**

_**"It's morning people! We got TOO many things to do!" Max yells into the room at 5:00 am. Approximately dawn at that time.**_

_**"Ugh," May mumbles. Everyone came out to see the whole room filled up with stuff, the only area that wasn't filled was the couches and table. Everywhere else was covered.**_

_**"OMG this is going to take a while," May complains.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry so much! Anyways on with the story! Oh and i now love the songs from shugo chara! (just to let you know lol)  
**

* * *

At 7:00 in the morning on Christmas morning...

"Hey, wake up Drew! May! Ash! Brendan! We have things to do!!" Max yells into their room.

"What the heck? Its 7:00 in the morning!" Ash yells back to him going deeper into his covers.

"Actually now its 7:01," Max corrects him.

"Oh my god, Max, could you let us sleep a bit!?" Drew yells at him.

"I agree with that," Brendan tells him calmly.

"Max just leave us alone!!" May screams at him.

"Alright, I'll leave but we have a lot to do," Max reminds them.

"Yeah, yeah," Drew says harshly, he was annoyed that he couldnt sleep and he was having a nice dream. Max then left.

"Sheesh Drew, he's just reminding us," Brendan tells him.

"I dont care, Im annoyed. Im not gonna have a nice day today," Drew tells him.

"Why not?" Ash asks.

"Idiot,"

"Let's just sleep for a few minutes ok?" Brendan suggests.

"Your like Switzerland. You like peace. It's pathetic," (wish Paul was here dang it have to go with Ash) Ash tells him.

"Where the heck did you learn that Switzerland existed?!" Drew says surprised.

"Just go to sleep, May's tired," Brendan tells them as all the boys look over at May under the covers trying to sleep.

"Oh whoops," Ash whispers. Going to May's World

_Would they just shut up for me?! If Drew's gonna talk this much now, then what about when he wants to do that thing for a child?! This is gonna be bad when he wants to do that and he wants it soon. Dang it. THEY ARE TALKING SO DANG MUCH?! Finally they shut up!_

_In her dreams_

_They were by the little forest by the town where there was where she caught her beautifly. Drew, do you remember where this is?_

_"No, I don't im sorry, i didnt travel with you for a while remember?" Drew reminds her._

_"Oh yeah, im sorry. Anyways, this is where i caught Beautifly, isnt that awesome?" May asks him._

_"Oh, um.. great, that's good," Drew says._

_"Yeah, so where did you get Butterfree so quickly? Mine too a long time," _

_"Well, mine trained with me for a long time until it evovled and then we still kept on training," _

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah," _

_"That's nice, how were you when you had to travel by yourself?" May asks him. _There was a crash then, Drew and Brendan were staring at Ash who was sweat dropping. May woke up and got ticked off.

"WHO THE HECK MADE THAT CRASH?!" May yells, fire going around her. The boys were looking at her nervously.

"May... your hot chocolate is ready..." Drew tells her, the mug in his hands. The other mug was on the ground, spilled out with the chocolate spreading on the carpet.

"Oh... was that yours Drew?" May asks, calming down a bit.

"Uh... yeah, the one im holding is yours. ASH was holding mine," Drew tells her.

"ASH!!" May got really pissed off and Drew with the rest of the other boys freaked, but Drew snapped out of it. He walked over to her and handed her the mug which she accepted and started to drink from him.

"Taste good?" Drew asks.

"Yes..." May tells him.

"Thats good," Drew tells him. Max then went into the room and wanted them to come out.

"What do you want Max?" Brendan asks.

"Gosh, what do you think i want?" Max asks him.

"Ugh, how annoying," Brendan says. May was setting down the cup but Drew took it and drank out of it himself.

"D..r...e...w... isnt that May's?" Ash asks.

"thanks to you May and I have to share now," Drew tells him. Max dragged Ash, Drew, and Brendan out of bed leaving May there. May went out of her room into the room with the lit up christmas tree. There was doughnuts and other food in the kitchen. Ash was already wanting to go eat but Max was making him sit down at the couch. May's mother then gave Drew, Max, May, Brendan, and Ash their food. Drew and Ash were looking through the presents and stuff while Brendan was staring at them. May looked over at the boys and Max was reading a book.

"Good morning," Norman greets them.

"Oh hey," Brendan says.

"Ready to open presents?"

"Sure..." Ash says, starting to eat a muffin.

"..."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but im working on more! This was kinda small contestshipping...  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Another chapter! :) Sorry, it takes so long... Btw, its a little different than usual.. just trying it out.  


* * *

**

"Well, i suppose that we might as well get started... Ash you can go first ok?" Norman declares.

"Are you serious?" Brendan opposes.

"Whatever Brendan, Norman said so," Drew reminds him. Norman smiled, he liked this Drew-kid never seen him before though.

"Good point Drew. You can go next, then May, then Max, then Ash, then Caroline, then me, and THEN Brendan.

"Lol, thats gonna take a while," Ash mutters. Ash picks out Drew's gift, which surprisingly made him happy.

"This is so freaking awesome Drew!" Ash yelled.

"Uh... glad you like it," Drew stuttered.

"Duh! This is the best thing, i would hug you but that would mean i would be kinda gay..."

"I thought you WERE gay," Drew mutters.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Ash yells, standing up.

"That i thought you were gay, oh well, im glad you like," Drew couldnt help but shrug and smile. Ash sits down glaring at him.

"Oh sheesh Ash, Drew was joking right?" May tells him and then looks over at Drew.

"No." Drew states.

"Oh crud, i just slept in the same room with a GAY guy!?" Brendan says out loud. "ARE YOU JOKING!?"

"Guys, lets try to have a nice christmas without TOO much yelling ok?" Norman suggests.

"Yeah, lets," Caroline agrees.

"Okay, we can TRY," Drew offers.

"Thats good enough, hopefully," Caroline mutters.

"So, lets see... um... Drew's turn," Drew takes May's gift to find the scarf and he smiled.

"It'll match my vest nicely, thanks, oh and a gift card to a snowy place... not bad May," Drew smiles at her.

"May's turn!" Caroling announces. May takes Drew's gift first and opens it. This one had a bracelet with small metal contest ribbions and the Grand Festival Cup on it.

"Thanks so much Drew!" May hugs him and Drew blushes. The other guys laugh.

"So, now its Max's turn!" Max takes Brendan's which happened to be a pendant thing with the peace sign on it.

"Cool! Totally awesome!" Brendan nods.

"Ash," Ash takes Norman's gift (aka Santa's) and opens it. It was a brand new badge holder.

"Great! I was getting ready to go to a new reigon!"

"Without May?" Drew asks.

"Uh... yeah, i went to Sinnoh without her right?"

"Well then..." Drew mutters.

"Caroline, your turn," Caroline takes Drew's present which was an expensive necklace with an emerald at the end of the string.

"Thank you Drew,"

"Your welcome," Drew stated courteous.

"Norman's turn," norman also picked Drew's gift and opened it. It was a set of pokemon bowls and a gift card to the pokemon store.

"I hope it'll do the Gym good..."

"Drew, this is wonderful," Norman tells him.

"That's good," Drew sighed in relief.

"Brendan,"

"Awesome," Brendan took the package from Drew by accident. "Who would give me a really big present thing?" Drew looked away. "Thats Drew," Brendan opened it to find another box. Then another. Then another. Then another. Then another. Then a bag. Then another bag. Then a small package. Brendan opened it to be a pendant with a drop of Jirachi's sparkles. "Awesome! You seriously over wrapped it though,"

"It would get broken, take good care of it, ok? Its freaking hard to get," Drew tells him.

"Now, Ash again." Ash took Drew's second gift to him. He looked at Drew. Drew was texting with his cell phone to Brendan. Brendan was texting to Max. Max was texting to May. May was texting to Drew. Ash sweat dropped and the gave a goofy smile.

Brendan's text after seeing that:

_What does he think he is!? He is an ass!!! That smile makes me want to puke. Wait... how old are you again? _

Max's:

_May? Who do you like the most i mean seriously... oh i got a text nvm uh... see you._

May:

_Nice choice of gifts! Even Brendan liked it... and i luv mine!_

_"_uh... this is upseting, um guys? Do you have to be texting during valuable present time?" Caroline questions.

"This is kind of the new way of talking, Caroline," Drew tells her looking up from his cell and then going back to it.

"Oh ok... thats special, at least look at what he's getting though," Caroline tells them.

"Sure, whatever," Max replies. Ash opened it to find yet another box. Then another. "Drew, are you serious! What's with the extra wrapping!?"

"More suspense and watching you get irritated, its enjoyable," Then another box. Another. Another. Another. Another. and then a box labeled for Ash. Again. Another box till he reached something that felt like a pokeball. Ash picked it up to find that it was a Master ball and a Poke'mart gift card.

"Awesome! But dude, you're getting annoying with this box stuff," Drew just flicked his hair.

"Um... Drew's turn..."

The christmas went on just like that until some random challenger idiot came to the GYM. May was opening her last gift when the challenger idiot came in.

"I heard that Ash Ketchum was here and i'm challenging him,"

"NO. Later, im opening my VALUABLE gifts," Ash told him. The challenger weirdo sweat dropped. Drew got up and showed him the poster paper thingy to the challenger.

"Go to this then you can kick his ass," Drew tells him.

"Uh... sure..." The challenger then leaves.

"whats his fuckin problem? Its christmas for gods life," Brendan argues.

"Its also the day when god STARTED his life," Drew reminds him.

"Says who?"

"Uh... have you seriously dont know? The christian religion sort of and the bible,"

"Whatever," Brendan shrugs. Drew sweat drops.

"Wonderful, now i have to kick someones ass, i never really was good at that..."

"I meant in a battle not wrestling or boxing,"

"Oh ok, im sure illl kick his ass that he'll burn to hell,"

"Uh guys, cut it with the language, we have a young child here," They all look at max.

"Im not a damn little kid who cant take the fucking language you are talking about," Max argues and then smirks and closes his eyes.

"..."

"Way to go Max!" Brendan cheers. Drew clapped and Ash had another goofy smile. May sweat drops at their comments.

"Well, Max and Ash to get their gift and then go get ready, we'll open ours later,"

"Whatever," Brendan says. Brendan then left and closed the door on the bathroom.

"Uh... i gotta go wash my hair... um see you after ok?" Drew then leaves and goes into the other bathroom. Everyone sweat drops at their disappearance.

"Um, mom im gonna make sure that they arent going to fight ok?"May tells her and then leaves.

"Oh geez, go ahead, Max,"

**With Drew and Brendan/May**

"Hey, you forgot the towel!" Brendan calls in with a towel in his hand. Drew turned around with his shirt over himself and looked over. Brendan looked amazed at his body and Drew blushed.

"Uh... thanks, yeah you're right, there arent any towels in here..." Drew says nervously.

"Sorry, guess i should of knocked..."

"you could of," Drew took the towel from Brendan, blushing still. "Uh... you can go now..."

"Are you sure you dont need help?" Brendan asks jokingly and Drew threw his shoe at his head. "Oh and, whoever beats each other in the competition tommorow gets to dance with May during the most important dance okay?" Drew looks at his shirt and nods. May walks and listens to Brendan and Drews conversation. "K, ill leave you alone, sorry about seeing you uh... yeah, see you," Brendan closes the door. He turns around to see May.

"Oh... um, is Drew ok?" May asks.

"He's fine, just needed a towel, i got him one, he's all ok," Brendan smiles at her. "So, did you want to check up on him?" May blushes and Brendan laughs. "You can go in i think, he didnt lock the door,"

"No way! One, he's a guy and if he threw his shoe, then ill get hit with something else, definite," May tells him stubbornly.

"Whatever, if you needed to go, then you'll have to wait, i have to change in the bathroom now, didnt want Drew to have to walk out naked," Brendan then left. The idea of that made May blush and she knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Drew asks from inside.

"Brendan's changing and uh..." May makes up a excuse.

"And?"

"Can i come in?"

"Uh... sure, i guess," May comes in to see the bathroom with steam. She waved it to see Drew cleaning out his hair. "Just go," Drew then moves his hands through his hair and looked away. "Oh and hurry up, I bet Ash is gonna check up on me next,"

"Okay..." May starts to strip, Drew looks over. "Are you a pervert!? You're staring!" Drew blushed automatically and looked away and went back to washing his hair.

"Sheesh," May completes stripping and then puts her hand on his shoulder. He automatically looked over at her.

"Ready?" May asks him. Drew looks at her confused and turns off the water to hear her better.

"Uh... later, i wanna finish my hair,"

"Are you serious?" May nearly screams but Drew puts his hand over her mouth.

"You're mom is going to know..." Caroline then knocked on the door.

"Drew? Is may in there??"

"Uh..." Drew mutters looks over at may nervously and then throws her her clothes. "One sec, im coming out after i dress!" Drew automatically dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and then quickly waited for May to finish and then opened the door when May was hiding in the tub.

"Drew? Where's May?"

"Uh... ask May," Drew tells her. His towel that Brendan had given him was on his hair. He was rubbing his hair to dry it. Drew then walked into the bedroom and was met by Ash and Brendan barraging him with questions.

"May?" Caroline asks. May hid in the tub not moving and Caroline left. May left the bathroom and entered the bedroom. Ash smiled at her, Drew was blushing, and Brendan was laughing his head off.

"What's up?" May asks.

"Werent you going in the bathroom with Drew? Brendan asks.

"Well, yes... but we werent doing anything!" May told them.

"What May!? Drew were you seriously going to do something with her in the bathroom?" Caroline asks him, demanding.

"Uh..." Drew stuttered on even saying uh, and Ash looked amazed. Brendan looked shocked and May hid under her bed. Caroline looked shocked and stared at the person hiding in the bed.

* * *

**How was it? Plz review and thanks for reading! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Im sorry that this is really late but i had a lot of tests and then i wanted to upgrade my writting skills. I also had became obsessed about some shows. Anyways enjoy:)  


* * *

**"So, Ash, are you gonna totally pwn that weird kid?" Brendan questions him.

"Duh! That's one of the reasons why im going!" Ash responds.

"Sheesh, what were you going for in the first place then Ash?" Drew mentions.

"Huh? The food of course! They always have good festival foods!" Ash smiles a stupid grin and they both sweat drop. Ash always did care about his stomach.

"Wow... the food? Are you serious Ash? Thats kind of stupid," Brendan tells him.

"No its not! Food is important to peoples lives! They NEED food to live!" Ash points out.

"Um... you care about food too much you know..." Drew mutters.

"No i dont! What about you?! Im SURE that theres something you're obsessed with too!"

"... like what would that be?"

"um... uh... um... uh... god it hurts to think this much about you!"

"Wow..." Brendan sweatdrops.

"Yeah, how did u ever pass kindergarten?" Drew questions.

"kindergarten? um... about that..."

"DID u even pass kindergarten?" Ash gives a goofy smile and then shakes his head.

"U NEVER PASSED KINDERGARTEN!?" Brendan yells.

"Hey, shut up before May hears you, sheesh," Ash yells back.

"Guys are we going to be good guests or are we going to be really annoying? We need to have proper etiquette," Drew reminds them.

"Whats proper etiquette?" Ash asks.

"You total idiot! Oh well you dont need to tell us its fine," Brendan says.

"Okay," Ash starts to relax in his chair.

"Im ready now guys are you?" May calls out as she walks out of her room. She was wearing a dress with a butterfly on the back, the same one she wore for the dance with Ash. (in the lucario movie)

"Wow May, you look wonderful," Drew tells her standing up smiling at her.

"Yeah i think so too," Ash rushes to go along with Drew.

"I dont think so," Brendan states.

"What?! Why?" May gets all upset.

"Im absolutely sure about that you look great," Brendan tells her.

"Oh, i see! You're so nice Brendan!" May smiles at Brendan.

"So, um... are we ready to go?" Max asks.

"Max are you going?" Ash asks.

"Of course, why wouldnt i go, theres gonna be pokemon to look at and see!" Max explains.

"Oh ok, um... so are you SURE that you arent going for something else?" Brendan teases.

"What the heck!?" Max yells at him.

"Sorry, i just had to tease you about that," Brendan laughs and Max gets more annoyed.

"Let's go already ok?" Drew asks.

"Well ok, i guess," May says.

"Anything wrong May?" Drew asks.

"No, none at all," May tells him and they go into the kitchen. Caroline and Norman say goodbye to them and wish them well. With that they go out the door and May was skipping in front by Drew and Ash and Brendan walked behind. Drew seemed to be happily enjoying himself watching May skip and be happy. May was happier than normal.

"So, Brendan you used to be friends with May when you were younger right?" Ash asks.

"You're so obnoxious and irritating, i heard from a guy named Paul that you're pathetic," Brendan comments.

"What?! Im not pathetic! And about being obnoxious that is definitely not the case!" Ash replies.

"What about being irritating? You didnt say anything about that!" Brendan starts to laugh.

"You totally avoided the question whats ur problem?!" Ash yells at him.

"Well, whats wrong with that i was making a comment about you is that a bad thing?" Brendan questions.

"You seem to not like me at all is it because of Paul!?" Ash accuses.

"Not all of that but you are my rival so why should i like you? And that sounds pretty gay to me," Brendan provokes.

"..."

"So are you saying that you are gay?" Brendan wonders.

"What!? I didnt say anything doesnt mean that im gay! Are you serious!? Thats terrible youre such an accuser!" Ash yells at him.

"Me an accuser? What about you? Are you a total idiot?" Brendan smirks.

"What the heck? I might not be as smart as you but im not an idiot!" Ash yells back.

"Okay, what was our original subject?"

"It was uh.... um... uh... um..." Ash tries to remember which isnt working very well.

"You cant even remember? Ha!" Brendan starts laughing really hard. Drew and May turn around to see Brendan laughing his head off and pointing at Ash. Ash was furious and was trying to make Brendan stop. Drew sweat dropped and sighed and keeps walking. May sighs but then starts to skip again.

_In Drew's thoughts: Dang they cant seem to get along even on occasion. Sheesh, i cant even consider them rivals at this rate. At least May is happy and not caring about Ash and Brendan right now. They're really far behind, those idiots.  
_

"May!" Brendan calls. Brendan and Ash were racing each other to catch up with them.

"Hey who do you think is better?" Ash asks.

"Um... well Ash and i both like eating a lot, being energetic about battles or contests, and sleeping! Brendan has always been there for me and hes my best friend but you seemed to have changed," May states. Brendan looks at her shocked at her. Drew notices and starts to feel sorry for him. Ash smiles and hugs her which surprises Drew, Brendan, and May. Brendan sighs and says that he has to walk the rest of the way by himself.

"Wait, Brendan, ill come too," Drew says. Drew then follows him and they start to have a conversation. May and Ash look confused but keep on walking behind them.

"So, May how are you?" Ash asks.

"Im good this is going to be so much fun!" May says entergetically. Ash smiles back.

"So, um... what do you think of me?" Ash asks.

"Huh? oh um... i think you're awesome Ash!"

"Thats great, im glad but do you feel any stronger?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Seriously May, im serious may,"

"Really? You arent ever serious unless its pokemon,"

"Come on may just tell me,"

"No,"

"May seriuosly,"

"No,"

"come on,"

"no,"

"Why?"

"because,"

"fine, but if i win then you have to tell me," Ash then walks away from May leaving her confused.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ill try to write more from now on.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Its spring break so im gonna try to finish this story and then start a new one so ill be busy so check often! Comments and reviews are always welcome so please do! Thanks for reading! And its taking SO long to complete this, i just realized that i have 2008 competition nad now its 2009 lol...  


* * *

**

After talking about a lot of random stuff...

"So, Drew, is Ash annoying or what?" Brendan asks.

"Yeah, you're annoying too," Drew reminds him.

"Seriously, im trying to start a conversation and you start to be so cold and stuff, that just isnt cool," Brendan states.

"Are we going to take turns or something?"

"What do you mean?

"you know what i mean its gonna become chaotic if we all spend time with May at once,"

"Oh yeah... well then if i win i get May for the night and if you win the same thing, same thing with Ash too," Brendan tells him.

"Win what?"

"Ya know, the battle competition!"

"Oh THAT,"

"Dont tell me you dont know how to battle pokemon!" Brendan yells at him.

"Look, im not that stupid ok? Of course but isnt it a dumb double battle thingy?"

"Yeah whatever,"

"Ok... um how will Ash know about this?"

"You're gonna tell him, speaking of the devil here he comes," Brendan points behind him where Ash, sort of depressed looking is looking down at the ground. Hearing his name his head picks up and looks at them.

"Whats wrong with you now? Did you dump May? Thats not really that nice... where did she go?" Drew smirks.

"I didnt dump her you idiot!" Ash yells, "Besides, she wouldnt answer one of my questions," ash mutters.

"what did you say? did you just say that she just ignore you completely? not want to talk to you? hahahahaha!" Brendan starts laughing, Ash starts to look away and Drew gets irritated. The balloons and streamers and other decoratioins and bright lights came into the boys view. The shops and other great festival activities were starting.

"Good, we made it on time look at all the people!" Ash exclaims.

"At least you have gotten back to your old self," Brendan comments.

"Yeah," Drew adds.

"Let's split up and look around for a while ok?" Ash asks.

"What about May?" Brendan asks.

"She'll catch up with us,"

"Which reminds me, shouldnt we check the competition rules again?" Drew reminds.

"Oh yeah, that might be a good idea," Brendan nodds at the comment.

"So, have already got our team thingys?" Ash questions.

"Uh... i know who im with," Brendan says.

"Really? who?"

"may,"

"Why YOU!? I would be better battling with may!" Ash yells at him.

"I actually agree that you wouldnt be a good partner, and how the hell did you get to be her partner in the first place?" Drew glares at Brendan and Brendan freaks out a little.

"I asked my dad thats all,"

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS? that's it?!" Ash gets even more irritated.

"Ok, ill be going now, uh... see you," Brendan runs off before the other guys get more annoyed at him.

"Ill be checking the groups see you," Drew leaves. Ash is just standing there until he sees a food shop selling ramen. He goes over and orders some ramen and starts eating it.

_With May_

_Where the heck are they and whats wrong with Brendan, Drew, and Ash? They just dont seem like themselves, i hope that the festival will cheer them up. I dont want them to be upset or anything like that, i just dont. Dang i sound like an idiot now, at least im here now. _

May sees the festival lights, the same that the boys did. She smiles and walks into the festival from the entrance thingy. The listings of the groups were next to the shops with the souvenirs and candy. May reads the listings and sees her name with Brendans. Drew was with Ash. (which could never be a good partner group)

_Since WHEN was i partnered with Brendan? Are you serious? Crap. This isnt going to be good. We'll never be able to get throught the freaking first round if im partnered with that idiot, i doubt he even knows how to get a pokemon out of a pokeball._

_"_Everyone listen up! There is a change in rules! The roulette thing we were going to use broke in a test run so we will just have each trainer use one pokemon on the first round and two on the second. For semi final you will be using three pokemon. Final round is four or five depending on what the team would prefer. So you will not need ten pokemon until you make it to the final round. Im sorry for the inconvience," The announcer person says.

_Sheesh why didnt they check the dumb spinny thingy earlier? Those idiots. I better go get my pokemon now though._

May walks up to the pokemon center to get her pokemon. She chooses Skitty, Venasaur, Blazekin, and Glaceon to use in her battles.

_I wonder what Brendan will choose? too bad he isnt here right now... ill just have to guess that he'll be ok with these._

Someone touches her on her shoulder. She turns around to see Drew.

"Oh hey Drew!"May turns and smiles which is way off how she was just feeling.

"did you just get your pokemon?"

"Yeah! Im pumped up and im going to win!"

"thats your normal response and you rarely to ever win when you say that, i think thats just cursing yourself," Drew smirks.

"Are you serious? Thats not a curse at all!" May yells at him.

"I saw that you're going to be with Brendan are you sure that you can handle that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard that you used to be really good friends,"

"Yeah we were,"

"Are you still?"

"Sort of,"

"Why sort of? What happened?"

"Well, i havent seen him a long time and he seems to have changed a lot,"

"Oh so its just time that caused that,"

"Well yeah, i thought he was different but he isnt even close to what i thought he was,"

"Oh, im sorry about that?"

"Why are you sorry? I heard from someone that you had a crush on me? Wouldnt you be jealous if Brendan and i started dating?"

"Who told you that?"

"Brendan,"

"Do you know how he thought that?"

"I dont know i think he just saw you kiss me, that probably gives a good hint to him, he takes anything like that seriously,"

"..."

"You were awake?"

"Um... barely,"

"Oh ok,"

"So have you already got your pokemon?"

"Yeah,"

"So would you?"

"Would i what?"

"Be jealous?"

"If you started dating?"

"Yeah,"

"most likely,"

"Really?"

"Are you seriously considering that?"

"Maybe, im not going to tell you,"

"Why not?"

"Because i dont want to,"

"Have you already tried the ramen shop? Ash told me that he liked he noodles there,"

"No, but i want to now!"

"Ok, ill go with you,"

"That sounds good, since you're a guy you have to pay for it,"

"Uh... i guess thats ok..."

"yea!" May sprints out the door and runs over to the ramen shop and starts looking at the menu.

_Drews world_

_May, geez what a question was that? Of course i would be jealous, why would you even ask that question? _

Drew walks out the door and sits down by where she was sitting.

"Have you chose something?"

"Yeah! WE're going to have to share it though ok?"

"Sounds okay to me,"_of course it sounds good to me  
_

* * *

**Thanks for reading again xD sorry that its short**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again! Thanks to xSapphirexRosesxFanx** **for the review :) The chapter is sorta long so sorry for a late time of the day post.**

**

* * *

**

"Now, we are ready for the pokemon competition! Everyone please gather around!" The announcer calls. Trainers, coordinators, and watchers come gather around that announcer.

"Let's see the battle field!" The battle field is the one cleaned out area that isnt filled with shops and other stuff.

"The battle field looks nice dont you think?" Drew asks May.

"Yeah, im pumped now that i ate that ramen!"

"Did you like it?"

"Of course! It was fun eating it with you!"

_Flashback_

_"so, how will we eat it?" Drew asks as the food comes to them at the table they are sitting at._

_"I dont know, the way you normally eat ramen,"_

_"Well, duh, but with one pair of chopsticks or two?"_

_"If we only use one pair then we'll have to stab the noodles," Drew thoughts: Are you that dense?  
_

_"I meant feed each other,"_

_"Feed?"_

_"Yeah like i hold out the noodles for you then you hold them out for me,"_

_"Why would we do that?"_

_"Because thats what lovers do,"_

_"But we arent!"_

_"But we can become that,"_

_"Dont be silly!"_

_"Do you really not want to become that?" Drew's face becomes depressed and he starts to look away._

_"Well, that was really random how you brought that up and um..."_

_"Just eat then,"_

_"Drew..."_

_"... yes?"_

_"Um, here i got you a pair of chopsticks, its big so we have to share it,"_

_"um... so we're not doing what i suggested?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"..." Drew takes the chopsticks from May's and and positions them correctly. He starts to eat slowly and doesnt seem to be very happy._

_"Drew are you ok?"_

_"... yeah ..."_

_"Drew whats wrong?"_

_"Whats wrong? You dont want to be lovers, not even play lovers,"_

_"Do you really want that Drew?"_

_"Yeah," _

_"So you're serious?"_

_"um... yeah, so since you dont seem to want to i..."_

_"I didnt say i didnt want to!"_

_"Then hold out some for me,"_

_"Ok, ok," May starts blushing and holds out some noodles for Drew. Drew smiles and leans in closer to May and takes the noodles. _

_"You totally scared me!"_

_"What did i do? I took them right?"_

_"Your face was so close to mine!"_

_"Oh, do you want me to kiss you?"_

_"No!"_

_"..." Drew sighs.  
_

_"I mean, maybe later,"_

_"Your turn," Drew takes some of the noodles and positions them for May. May takes them from the chopsticks and starts chewing._

_"Taste ok?"_

_"Yeah, yeah!" Drew stands up and comes over to May and smiles._

_"Whats up Drew? Do you not like them?"_

_"No, i like them,"_

_"Then why did you stand up?" Drew leans forward and kisses May on the top of the head. He smiles and pats her on the head. May freaks out and turns around.  
_

_"WHOA WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" _

_"Why are you making such a deal about this? I asked you and you said later, and its later,"_

_"Like maybe three minutes later!"_

_"You're making such a racket, people are going to start staring at us at any time now if you dont be quieter,"_

_"But!"_

_"I have to go now, get ready, see you and im going to win,"_

_"What the heck?! Im going to win!"_

_"Dont i always win?"_

_"NO! I beat you once!"_

_"But we had the same amount of points, so technically it was a tie," Drew smiles at her and then leaves._

_Flashback out_ (Wow that was really long)

"Im glad that you enjoyed it,"

"Hey, hey, what did you two enjoy without me?" Brendan asks.

"Yeah, what did you?" Ash asks.

"Nothing, i just bought may some ramen," Drew thinking, although we did do some other stuff too.

"Thats good nothing really happened," Brendan smiles at May. "So, ready May?"

"Yeah! Im psyched!"

"Great! We're totally going to beat you Drew!" Brendan promises.

"Why is it just me? And besides i always win against may so i dont know what you are talking about," Drew says confidently.

"You wont be so confident after you see May and my combination!" Brendan smirks.

"Yeah? Ash and i can think of something really fast,"

"Can or will? Can doesnt sound very confident,"

"Why dont you go away while i plan with Ash, and dont even THINK about doing anything to may!" Drew looks at Brendan annoyed.

"Wow, you seem pretty protective, and whay do you mean doing something with May? Thats actually a good idea, and why are you so annoyed at me,"

"If you play a single trick on May, ill beat you up," Drew threatens.

"Sheesh, stop threatening, fine we'll leave you in peace,"

"Thats a good idea," Drew states. Brendan takes May's arm and starts running over to a large climbing tree.

"Hey Drew," Ash asks.

"Yeah?"

"How much do you like May?"

"Huh?"

_With Brendan and May_

"Remember this tree?" Brendan asks.

"Yeah, we used to climb it together,"

"After the festival wanna climb it together?"

"Sure! sounds fun!"

"What happened with you and Drew?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Oh look! The competition is starting! We have to hurry!"

"Sure, sure," Brendan follows May to the stands/ chairs.

"May, why are you so psyched? is there something you feel that you will win if we win?"

"Yeah!"

"What?"

"That means that ill beat Drew without it technically being a tie!"Brendan and May look up and see the match ups for the competition on the competition board.

"Ah, i see, looks like we are battling Marie and Michelle "

"They dont sound so hard!"

"Yeah, let's win this may, what pokemon are you using?"

"i think i'll be using Skitty, you?"

"Swampert,"

"So we'll think of something,"

"Yeah,"

"Time for Brendan and May and Marie and Michelle to come out onto the battle field!" The announcer calls. Brendan and May hurry out while the girls take their time to make an impression on the crowd. The crowd starts cheering for all of them.

"Okay time for them to send out their pokemon!"

"Skitty! Take the stage!"May calls.

"Swampert, here we go!"Brendan throws out his pokeball.

"Plusle, cute time!" Marie winks.

"Kadabra psychic time!"Michelle holds out her arms.

"Cute time?!" Brendan sweatdrops.

"Ready?"

"Set!"

"Go!"

"Skitty Blizzard!"

"Swampert, ice beam!"

"Plusle, charge!"

"Kadabra, Telekinesis!"

"Wow! Kadabra used a stat improving move and Plusle is getting ready for a powerful move! Looks like Brendan and May are going all on offensive!" Annocuncer states. The blizzard and Ice beam mix into a really big moving ice pillar that hits Plusle head on making it faint.

"Wow! Already a Knock out!" Announcer looks amazed. "Looks like we have a powerful team with us,"

"Kadabra, Confusion!"

"Surf!" The Surf swallows the confusion effortlessly and hits Kadabra, leaving kadabra with about 14 HP left.

"Skitty, Assist!" Skitty gets the move Iron tail that easily KO's Kadabra.

"Wow! Our winner! Brendan and May!" The crowd starts cheering and Marie and Michelle leave the stage quickly. Brendan and May start waving around making the crowd cheer more. "Next we have Mo and Sophie and Mackenzie and Fiona!"

"Here we go, Luxio!" Mo calls out.

"Buneary, lets have fun!" Sophie says entergetically.

"Magmar, lets go,"

"Froslass, lets show them ice power!"

"Luxio Thunder!"

"Buneray ice beam!"

"Magmar Fire blast!"

"Froslass, Blizzard!" The attacks all hit each other causing a large black smoke.

"Buneary double slap!"

"Magamar Overheat!"

"Luxio Volt tackle!"

"Froslass, Ice beam!" Buneary gets to Magmar before it can use overheat and hits it continously. Eventually, Magmar gets KO'd.

"Magmar! That was so cheap!" Mackenzie gets irritated and then returns his pokemon.

"The Volt tackle hits Froslass injuring it, leaving only 29 HP left to go! Great job Mo and Sophie!" The announcer congratulates.

"May, we need to look out for them," Brendan tells her.

"Why? We arent their parents!" May looks exasperated.

"NO! NOT LIKE THAT! We need to make sure that we are ready for the battle with them, theres no way that Froslass will win," Brendan sweat drops.

"Froslass Blizzard full power!"

"Luxio Thunder again!"

"Buneary, Double slap!" Buneary does behind Froslass and hit it. Froslass accidently has the attack hit itself causing it to be KO'd.

"Wonderful! Mo and Sophie are the winners!" Mo takes a bow and Sophie curtsies. "Next, theres Drew and Ash with Alex and Kevin!"

"Ash, ready?" Drew asks.

"Yeah, why wouldnt i?" Drew and Ash run out into their positions and takes out their pokeballs and are completely ready. Alex and Kevin come out and take out their pokeballs too.

"Great! They are all ready! Well, here we go! A thrilling battle no doubt!" The announcer calls.

"Roselia, Show time!"

"Pikachu i choose you!"

"Grovle, time to shine!"

"Lapras time to go!"

"Ready?"

"Set!"

"Go!!!"

"Roselia Petal Dance!"

"Pikachu Volt tackle inside the petal dance!"

"What the?!" Kevin asks. "Grovyle Leaf blade!"

"Lapras Water gun!"

"Do they really think thats going to help?" Drew asks.

"Yeah, but as you said they arent very smart," Ash smiles.

"Same as you,"

"WHAT?!"

"Uh oh. Drew and Ash dont seem to be getting along," The announcer states.

"What an annoying announcer," Drew mutters. The attack hits Grovyle right in the face causing a KO'd instantly. The attack keeps on going to Lapras which it hits. Lapras has about 45 HP left.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Thunderbolt hits and KO's Lapras.

"Wow, quick and great! The winners are Drew and Ash!" The announcer announces. "Another strong team!" "Next is jacob and Brent and Emil and Aster!" Emil and Aster come out and Jacob and Brent do the same.

"Pigetto!" Jacob calls.

"Honchkrow!" Brent summons.

"Dewgong!" Emil calls.

"Luxaray!" Aster calls.

"Ready?"

"Set!"

"Go!"

"Pigetto, Wing attack!"

"Honchkrow, Haze!"

"Dewgong Ice beam!"

"Luxaray Thunderbolt!"

Pigetto gets powned by the ice beam and thunderbolt because they got 100% on Pigetto.

"Pigetto is KO'd!"

"Honchkrow, Dark pulse!"

"Dewgong Blizzard!"

"Luxaray, Thunder!" Easily the two attacks destroy the dark pulse and Honchkrow gets KO'd.

"Wow! Emil and Aster win! Thats the end of the first round! Here are the matchups!" The competition board changes to show the match ups.

"Its Brendan and May and Mo and Sophie! Drew and Ash and Emil and Aster! Expect great battles! Second round with include two pokemon instead of one! Break time for one hour starts now!" The announcer tells everyone. Drew and Ash see May and Brendan and catch up with them.

"So, its my turn to spend time with May," Brendan tells them.

"What do you mean?" Drew questions.

"I mean you got to buy ramen for May, Ash gets to have a private conversation with May, so its now my turn,"

"Uh..."

"Whats wrong ash?" Brendan asks.

"Its just that im not sure thats what may wants," Brendan looks down at May to see her looking on the ground.

"May?" Drew asks.

"Nothing, its ok. It is brendans turn," May tries to smile at him.

"Well, um if you're really ok with that..."

"Its fine,"

"Ok then, ill see you guys later, ready to go may?"

"Yeah," Brendan and May then leave.

"Drew?" Ash asks.

"Yes?"

"you look pained,"

"I dont like to see other people take May away like that,"

"Oh, are you planning to ask her out?"

"what do you mean?"

"Im just wondering,"

"You're nosy,"

"Im sorry, but thats how i am,"

"I really wish you werent, so nosy and not as food obsessed"

"Why not,"

"You have many traits that may has its annoying,"

"Jeez you get jealous so easily,"

"No i dont,"

"Ill ask may then, she knows you well right?"

"I guess, but dont get her involved with our dumb arguments, thats just a waste of her time,"

"Is our arguments a waste of your time too?"

"Yeah,"

"Then how about we dont argue?"

"Um.. thats pretty much impossible, we werent meant to agree,"

"Drew,"

"Yeah? Whats with getting serious?"

"If i win i want you not to argue with me or more people as much,"

"uh..."

"And what do you want if you win?"

"I want to have May for myself,"

"Are you serious!?"

"Yeah, ive liked her ever since i met her in Slateport City, May's first contest,"

"So like love at first sight for you?"

"Yeah something under those lines,"

"Wow, you seem really experienced with this romantic stuff,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you liked to give May roses,"

"I still like to,"

"Oh ok,"

"never mind about me, lets hope that Brendan doesnt annoy may too much,"

"Yeah,"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And as always review please! (I'll even mention you like i did with Sapphire :) )  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yo! (so random)i got some new wii games so i might be having late posts (like at 9:00 PM to 4:00 AM) srry xD games can get addicting  


* * *

**

May and Brendan found a peacefully spot without the noises and overly bright lights. Brendan and her were sitting on a blanket that Brendan stored in the forest. (the line of trees that is more than one tree thick more like twenty or thirty the line that lead to the festival from May's house and neighborhood) Both of them were looking up to see the clouds moving away and some of the stars coming out. The moon was covered with clouds.

"Brendan?" May questions.

"yeah?" Brendan takes his eyes off of the sky and looks at her.

"why do you guys seem to always want to spend time with me?" May wonders.

"you were always really dense," Brendan smiles.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" May yells at him, standing up.

"You always took a while to understand something unless the situation or whatever was explained to you," Brendan replies, making May more angry.

"I can figure out stuff fine!" May yells at him again.

"Then explain to me why," Brendan challenges.

"I... I..." May sits down again.

"Do you not know?" Brendan asks.

"I'll figure it out!" May starts to act confident.

"Here, your brain probably needs some sort of energy so here," Brendan takes out some food from the festival out of his backpack.

"what is it?" May looks at it and cant figure out what it is.

"cant even figure this out?" Brendan smirks.

"come on just tell me!" May whines.

"taste it then," Brendan tells her.

"its not poison? there no alcohol in it right?!" May freaks out.

"no, theres none of that, but if you want that i can get some for you," Brendan sweat drops. "Do you REALLY think i want to poison you or make you get drunk or drugged?"

"you always like to play jokes on me," May reminds.

"Yes, but i dont want to be cruel to you, i only play jokes that wont hurt you," Brendan mentions.

"what about that time when you told me that if you climb a tree then if you jump off it you feel totally cool?!" May yells at him.

"you do unless you're afraid of heights, which you are," Brendan sighs.

"you mean not everyone else is?! you told me that you were! you lied to me!!" May gets really upset.

"i didnt want you hurt besides you always over reacted to stuff like that," Brendan admits.

"what when i notice that you lied to me!?" May yells.

"no, the fact that you're afraid of heights," Brendan corrects. "and are you going to eat it?"

"i dont want to eat something like that from a lier!" May yells at him.

"May, its not like i want to be that sort of a person, i just want to make you happy, you know that right?" Brendan confesses.

"that doesnt matter, my total opinion of you has changed!" May screams at him.

"please, be a little quieter ok?" Brendan tries to relax her by patting her on the back.

"stop that! dont even think about touching me!" May starts to throw a fit.

"may... dont you remember something since we were younger?"

_Flashback_

_At the playground some kids at the kindergarten were teasing may and making her cry._

_"Hey, who are you to abuse may like that?!" Brendan yells at the bullies._

_"Who are you to tell us that? You're just a little brat! Go away before we hurt you!" The main bully threatened._

_"No way! I wont let you hurt her!" Brendan yells back._

_"you're such a stupid kid, guys get him," the main bully commanded. Some of the guys were worried because the kid was getting something from his pocket. "What are you doing?! He's a kindergartner! He couldnt do anything!" Brendan pulled out something that had a cover on the blade and had a handle. Brendan took off the cover and took a stance._

_"If you dare hurt May anymore ill have to use this on you!" Brendan threatens at them holding the knife up. The blade shined and he looked ready in case anyone took one step close to May._

_"You're awfully serious, but what is a kid like you doing with something like that?" another kid said from the bully squad._

_"Im going to protect May no matter what, and you cant stop me!" Brendan yelled confidently._

_"Oh please, are you really going to attack an older person from the school? Thats against the rules you know," another bully said. Brendan puts the cover on and gives the knife to may._

_"It isnt against the rules if the person uses a weapon for them self its called self defense," Brendan smirks._

_"You know your rules, but you dont know how to fight," a different bully tells him._

_"How do you know that? Can you trust just my age?" Brendan questions. _

_"Of course, little kids arent powerful," several bullies reply._

_"B... Bren.. Brendan..." May stutters._

_"Yes May?" Brendan turns around a bit to see her try to get up. "Are you ok?"_

_"Im... go..." May struggled to say._

_"You're going somewhere?" Brendan tries to translate._

_"Im... go... going... to get... he...help," May manages to get up and run off to the teacher's building. Brendan then turns around fully to face them._

_"You had your little cute discussion, do you know what discussion means right, little boy?" The main bully asks._

_"Im not that stupid, dont think that im that stupid or any kindergartner anywhere!" Brendan yells._

_"Change of attitude kid, do you like that girl?" a bully smiles._

_"Why... why would I?!" Brendan started blushing a little bit._

_"Oh childhood love, like he could protect who he likes," bullies started teasing him._

_"Shut up!" Brendan tells them. Hang on Brendan, they're just trying to distract you so they can totally pwn you. (Brendan's thoughts)  
_

_"Here we come, lets see what you can do with four of us," Four bullies out of the ten stepped out of the group and started running at Brendan. Brendan picked up the knife and put it in one hand. Brendan started charging at them and hit on of them having the guy slide into the wood frame. Brendan then took a guy and threw him over his head making him slide on his face. Brendan managed to beat all of the four bullies without his knife. He completed all ten of the people without the knife but then there was the boss. _

_"nice work for your age, but i bet you cant face me, you already have small bloodstains on your uniform, you havent even used the knife were you saving that?" the boss mentions._

_"it doesnt matter..." Brendan was having difficulty standing and breathing, he was suffering. Then he fell over, he had cuts from the guys nails digging into his skin. Brendan was panting sturggling to move. The teachers came the kindergarten and second grade ones, a total of about eight. May looked shocked at Brendan having so many injuries. She ran over to him and tried to wake him up. Brendan struggled to lift his head to see her fully._

_"...may...?" Brendan asks._

_"im here! dont go!" May freaks out._

_"...go...?" Brendan wonders._

_"i dont want you to die ok? keep living ok? i... i..." May starts crying. _

_"...dont...cry..." Brendan then faints._

_"Brendan?!" May screams. May and Brendan's teacher picks up Brendan and takes him to the nurses's room. _

_A few hours later..._

_Brendan wakes up, bandages all over his body._

_"Huh?" Brendan asks._

_"Brendan! you're awake and alive! I was worried!" May hugs him and Brendan smiles._

_"I want you to protect me forever ok? And i promise to get help if you get injured ok?" May asks._

_"i promise, forever," Brendan nodds._

_"Okay! Yea!" May leans in and kisses him on the cheek. Brendan turns a bright shade of pink. _

_Flashback out_

"Remember? you always wanted me to protect you, and you kissed me, dont you remember?" Brendan asks.

"So thats why you guys want to be with me you want to be able to protect me if i need help right?" May questions.

"Sort of, thats not the whole thing though," Brendan says, "You're missing a very key part, but you're a lot closer,"

"Wait... dont tell me you want to kiss me or you want me to kiss you?!" May guesses freaking out.

"Bingo," Brendan smiles. "Let's start now,"

"No! Not yet, especially not now! Brendan!" May starts screaming.

**With Ash and Drew**

"Ash? Did you hear may scream?" Drew asks.

"Yeah," Ash replies.

"Wasnt it from the forest?" Drew adds.

"Yeah,"

"Shouldnt we make sure May is ok?" Drew wonders.

"Yeah,"

"Come on then," Drew tells him.

"Yeah,"

"Stop saying yeah and get up already," ash immeaditly gets up and starts running with Drew to reach May. Through the shops and people asking them to buy something or congratulationg them on their win. The bright lights made it hard to avoid people but the managed. Eventually they made it to the forest.

"Brendan i told you to stop it!" May yells.

"But May..." Brendan teases.

"Ash, be quiet and we can sneak up on him," Drew whispers.

"Drew, wouldnt it be them?" Ash whispers back.

"Yeah, whatever," Drew whisper replies.

"haha... you said yeah too," Ash points at him. Drew gets annoyed. Drew and Ash follow him until Ash notices a pokemon that looks cool and he goes off to look at it. Drew sweat drops and then hides behind a bush to see Brendan cuddling with May. May didnt seem to like that but she seemed to be managing. Drew goes out of the bush and stands right in front of them. Both of them look up and Brendan freaks out. May looks up in a sort of begging way.

"What are you doing with May?!" Drew demands.

"We were just cuddling nothing really..." Brendan stars but gets cut off. Drew had Brendan by his collar and he was staring right into his eyes.

"DONT EVEN CONSIDER DOING THAT TO MAY. SHE DOESNT EVEN WANT THAT SO WHY ARE YOU FORCING IT ON HER!" Drew yells at him, dropping Brendan on the grass.

"ow..." Brendan winced. Drew dropped him hard.

"I'll be taking may, you are now not prohibited to even touch may unless she lets you," Drew commands. Drew picked up May "princess style" and started walking off.

"May..." Brendan mutters.

"What was that Brendan?" Drew turns around a little.

"oh.. nothing," Brendan looks away. Drew turns around fully and starts walking down the path still carrying her in "princess style".

"Thanks... Drew," May tells him with full eye contact. Drew blushes and keeps walking.

"Oh you're blushing," May comments.

"oh you noticed?" Drew asks.

"Well, yeah, your face is in all of my vision right now," May replies. Drew blushes even more.

"May..." Drew starts.

"Yeah Drew?" May asks.

"I think, no im sure, no even more than that, im completely in love with you!" Drew confesses to her.

* * *

**Hahahahahahahahahahaha srry xD i just couldnt help but make Brendan get hurt lol But if i ever see a kid with a knife in kindergarten named Brendan ill be scared for life**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! Today is super typing day, im gonna try to write a new chapter for this story, Shinji's story, and the new one i created yesterday.

* * *

**"Ladies and Gentlemen the second round is starting now!" The announcer announces. All of the crowd starts to cheer. "First we have Brendan and May against Mo and Sophie!" More cheering comes from the crowd. "in this round two pokemon will be used! here come our contestants!"

Brendan and May come out on their side although May doesnt seem very happy to be beside Brendan. Brendan looks a little worried at May. Mo and Sophie also come out on their respective side and smile while holding hands. There was a major contrasst between personalities of the teams.

"Looks like something went wrong on our red side team! (May and Brendan's team) Can they over come this?" The announcer points out."Well, we'll have to see!"

"Torkal lets go!" Brendan calls.

"Blazekin, take the stage!" May throws out her pokeball.

"golduck, time to go!"Mo sends out Golduck.

"Leafeon lets win!" Sophie says entergetically.

"Ready?"

"Set!"

"Go!"

"Torkal Overheat!"

"Blazekin BlazeKick!"

"Golduck Surf!"

"Leafeon Shadow ball!"

Overheat gets killed by the surf but manages to stop the surf from coming any closer. Blazekick pulverizes the Shadow ball and hits Leafeon straight in the face. Leafeon barely lives with only 4 HP left.

"Oh my gosh Leafeon are you ok?" Sophie calls out to Leafeon. Leafeon nods but struggles to stand.

"Golduck Hydro Pump!"

"Torkal Heat Wave!"

"Blazekin, Flare Blitz!"

"Leafeon Magical leaf!"

Hydro Pump turns into steam with the heat wave, giving Flare Blitz extra power when it hits Golduck straight on and the extra heat KO's Leafeon. Because Golduck is water type pokemon it lives with about 65 HP left.

"Im so sorry, Leafeon!" Sophie calls back Leafeon. Mo pats her on the back and says that its okay. Brendan looks shocked at the kind gesture from Mo and when he looks over at May she doesnt want to look at him.

"Murkrow come on out!"

"Blazekin Sky uppercut!"

"Stone edge, Torkal,"

"Golduck, hyper beam!"

Hyper beam destroys Stone edge and Blazekin gets hit but still keeps on going. Sky uppercut hits Golduck on his face and gets KO'd.

"Okay, lets go, Aipom,"

"Murkrow Dark pulse!"

"Blazekin, Fire spin!"

"Torkal Overheat!"

"Aipom, swift!"

Dark pulse and Swift combine and Fire spin and Overheat combine both hit each other but Overheat and Fire spin manage to continue making their way and hit Aipom and Murkrow. Aipom faints but Murkrow manages to hae about 24 HP left.

"Murkrow Sky attack!"

"Torkal, Protect,"

"Blazekin, blaze kick!"

Blazekick and Sky attack hit each other but Blazekin somehow fails to stop it. The attack tries to hit Torkal but it bounces off.

"Torkal Flamethrower!" Flamethrower hits and KO's Murkrow.

"Wow, Brendan and May win! Even with themselves not agreeing with each other!" The announcer congratulates them. The crowd starts cheering like crazy. When Brendan and May exit May leaves him so he cant say anything to her. He sees her go over to Ash and Drew making him feel jealous. Someone puts his hand on his shoulder so he turns around. Sure enough its Brendan's dad, Professor Birch.

"Dad?! why are you here?!" Brendan exclaims.

"i came to see my son battle of course! you did a pretty good job! what happened between you and May? it seems that you arent getting along as well as you should or could be," Professor Birch comments.

"nothing happened its just that May thinks she loves the guy over there with green hair," Brendan answers.

"oh so are you getting jealous son? i think that you guys are pretty good friends so you shouldnt be getting upset over this, you should congratulate her for figuring out her feelings," Professor Birch suggests.

"i just dont think i can thats the thing," Brendan tells him.

"dont worry about that, you're not used to doing stuff like that, thats all, dont worry you'll find someone you love, i think you love her in a family way since youve know her for about your whole life," Professor Birch points out. "besides you want her to be happy right? if this is what she wants you should let her have him, unless he doesnt want her,"

"im pretty sure he wants her," Brendan says.

"oh really? then its all good then, why dont you congratulate them ok?"

"they're not getting married anytime soon, so why do i have to congratulate them?"

"are you sure about that?" Professor Birch asks. Brendan looks shocked at his father.

"what?!"

"im just teasing, just let them know that you're okay with them being together,"

"i'll think about it," Brendan then walks over to them.

"Oh hey, are you going to watch us win?" Ash asks Brendan.

"no ill watch you lose," Brendan smiles.

"oh guess what? you know that kid im supposed to beat? i totally forgot about him until Drew reminded me, im facing him next! Drew's gonna let me beat his pokemon and he's going to beat the other guy!" Ash smiles a stupid looking smile.

"um... Drew?" Brendan starts.

"Yeah?" Drew asks.

"um... im ok with you and may if... may's happy," Brendan mutters.

"what was that?" Drew asks, teasing him.

"never mind," Brendan looks away.

"oh come on, i didnt hear you!" Drew smiles.

"ugh, i said im okay with you and may, IF may's happy," Brendan resays.

"what about me? do you not care if im happy?" Drew questions.

"you dont matter nearly as much as May," Brendan informs him.

"whatever, im glad you realized that, it took you a long time," Drew smirks. Brendan gets ticked off. May smiles.

"I knew you were that kind of person Brendan!" May hugs him and Brendan blushes a little. Brendan smiles at her.

"well, we have to go to our battle, see you around," Ash tells them. Ash and Brendan leave and May follows them.

* * *

**Thnx for reading! Sorry its short, but i wanna play rune factory frontier bc i finally figured out how to get white elis xD (i knew but that stupid rosetta)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! This is going to be a sort of rushed chapter so im sorry! And its a week late but i had to study for the dreaded WASL testing...  


* * *

**"Alright the second round second match will being now!" The announcer announces.

"Flygon!" Drew calls out.

"Kingler, lets go!" Ash throws out the pokeball.

"Okay, Dragonite!" Emil calls out.

"Masquerain, lets win!" Aster calls out.

"Ready?"

"Set?"

"Go!"

"Flygon dragon pulse!"

"Kingler Bubble!"

"Masquerain Air Slash!"

"Dragonite Dragonbreath!"

The dragon pulse kills the dragonbreath and bubble dominates air slash. Bubble hits Masquerain leaving him with about 99 HP left.

"Seriously, why cant they just give up, this is so boring, i was just getting to the point where I could declare to everyone that i loved may and that we're most likely going to start dating... why did this have to get in the way..." Drew mumbles.

"Drew what are you mumbling about?" Ash asks.

"i'll tell you later, lets just get this freaking battle over with," Drew tells him.

"is it not important?" Ash questions.

"its really important but those jerks dont need to know about it right now," Drew informs him.

"Masquerain hyper beam!"

"Dragonite hyper beam too!"

"Kingler Hyrdro pump!"

"Flygon Flamethrower!" The flamethrower and hydro pump mix into a more powerful attack, the same with the hyper beams. The attacks hit and they both had the same power so there was just smoke in the middle of the field. Either team couldnt see anything from the other side.

"Kingler, Crab hammer!"

"Flygon Steel wing!" Kingler and Flygon go into the smoke. Eventually they find Masquerain and Dragonite. Beacuse they both used hyper beam, they couldnt try to dodge the attack so Masquerain got KO'd and Dragonite only has 78 HP left.

"Go, Quagsire!" aster tosses out the pokeball and quagsire comes out.

"Quagsire Hydro pump!"

"Dragonite, fire blast!"

"Kingler, Crab hammer!"

"Flygon, dodge the attack!"

Flygon dodges the attackand Kingler tries to stop it. Unfourtunately, Kingler fails and Kingler nearly gets KO'd with about 13 HP left.

"you idiot you cant go try to block that kind of attack by yourself!" Drew explains to him.

"i know... i know... but i wanted to try right Kingler?" Kingler?" Kingler looked dizzy and finally falls over.

"Kingler return!" Ash took out Kingler's pokeball and returned Kingler. Ash then took out another pokeball and tossed it. Chimchar came out.

"are you an idiot!? thats not going to help!" Drew exclaims at Ash.

"oh well, i trust Chimchar!" Ash sounds so totally dumb and in his own world so Drew just ignores him.

"Chimchar show Drew and use fire blast!"

"Hydro pump, Quagsire!"

"Flygon Flamethrower!"

"Dragonite hyper beam!"

Hyper beam and Hydro pump do not get along and total each other out leaving nothing to counter the flamethrower and fireblast combination leaving them to get head on. Dragonite gets KO'd and Quaqsire loses 1/2 of its HP.

"Hoppin go!" Emil calls.

"see?! did you see that?! did you see that? Chimchar is totally capable!" Ash points.

"i helped you, that didnt count," Drew tells him.

"no... i dont need that or your help! I'll show you!" Ash tries to prove himself but Drew just looks at him like he's an idiot.

"just call your attack already," Ash nods and then looks over at Chimchar.

"Chimchar Flame wheel,"

"Flygon, Steel wing!"

"Quagsire, Water pulse!"

"Hoppin, Razor Leaf!"

The water pulse tries to srop flame wheel but fails to stop Chimchar. Chimchar then deflects the leaves and then hits Hoppin, KO'ing it. Drew looks pleasantly surprised which makes Ash give a really goofy looking grin. Flygon hits Quaqsire and gets rid of 1/4 of the remaning the HP.

"Chimchar, dig!" Ash calls.

"Flygon, dragon breath go!"

"Quagsire, hydro pump!"

Dragon breath and hydro pump hit each other resulting in some steam. Chimchar comes up out of the ground and cleanly hits Quagsire. Quagsire gets KO'd.

"Yeah i won! i won! i beat that kid!" yeah!! YEEAAA! Drew we won! its time fore celebration!" Ash starts yelling excitingly.

"Amazing, Drew and Ash have won the battle! The next battle will be Drew and Ash against May and Brendan!" The announcer announces.

"i know, i know, im right here, stop yelling ok?" Drew tries to calm him down which fails. Ash grabs Drew's shoulder and starts to pull him around in a circle jumping up and down at some points in their little circle.

"whoa.... what are you doing?!" Drew questions desperately, trying to break free from Ash's grasp.

"we're doing the victory dance! isnt it fun? just let yourself try it without trying to not allow yourself!" Ash encourages.

"no... i rather not..." Drew mutters. Ash lets go, pouts a little but allows Drew to go.

* * *

_Over by May and Brendan a few minutes before Ash and Drew won..._

"Hey Brendan? what made you say what you said?" May questions.

"What do you mean? i dont understand..." Brendan tries to look confused, not wanting to talk about this subject at all.

"im just wondering, you rarely say things like that," May points out.

"i say stuff like that all the time," Brendan lies.

"no you dont, i know you and you dont do that," May mentions.

"what are you talking about?" May starts laughing. "why are you laughing?"

"i know you better than you think you do, i know what you like, what your real personality is, stuff like that, dont try to lie to me, and you told me that you arent a liar, yet you're lying right in front of me! so are you REALLY a liar? i wanna know!" May starts begging.

"im not a liar, what are you talking about?" Brendan looks away.

"seriously, just tell me, then i wont annoy you and then you can go, besides, look Drew and Ash's battle is almost over, its so obvious that Drew is going to win, dont you think?" May asks.

"just drew? dont you think that maybe you or i might win?" Brendan asks.

"just look at drew, he's so strong, especially with his pokemon, i doubt we could win against him," May sighs.

"whats wrong? Why are you sighing, dont feel so downbeat, try to seem upbeat, like you usually are," Brendan suggests.

"i would, but i cant believe it took me so long to realize..." May sighs again.

"what didnt you realize? whats wrong?" Brendan starts getting worried.

"i always remembered those princess stories, you know with the prince and the princess and then they have a happily ever after right?" May asks if he still understands.

"yeah, you really liked those,"

"i know, but now... i realize that life isnt like that, it took a long time, but now i realize that maybe, you actually have to choose what you want your life to be like, and how you affect other people's stories. Like yours, i know that you really like me, but ive been considering asking Drew out, but i wanted to see if he liked me but i think i hurt him a bit..." May looks really confused and doesnt seem to know what she is talking about.

"i still understand, go on," Brendan encourages.

"then... he wanted to do something romantic so i let him after some teasing so... then i decided that i shouldnt be teasing him, but then he seemed to like it and then... i got so confused that i kind of well... you know..."

"um... i guess so..."

"anyways, im getting really confused, so i think that im hurting you, irritating Drew, and making ash seem like more of an idiot than what he is, and i dont want to be like that! how do i change that!?" May asks him.

"um... i really dont know... you'll have to decide for yourself, but if you narrow it down i'll try to help you from there," Brendan offers.

"maybe... i know! maybe we can do some kid things that we used to do? maybe... that would make you feel better? right?" May tries to think of others.

"sure... that sounds fun, im willing, if you really want to help drew, i mean REALLY then tell him that you love him, he'll like that," Brendan suggests.

"are you serious?! how am i supposed to do that?!" May yells at him.

"i dont know, i said if you REALLY needed to, but you dont need to, so you dont have to, its just if you want," Brendan reminds her.

"ok... well, if you were a girl you would totally be my girlfriend," May mentions.

"....girl....friend...?" Brendan stutters.

"yeah you know shopping buddy, sleepover buddy, and maybe... ya know the person i share my secrets with, that kind of girlfriend instead of what you thought, not romantically, thats just sick Brendan!"

"i could do that," Brendan mutters.

"really?! you're willing?! i've wanted a shopping buddy forever! you can even carry the stuff!" May smiles and looks really happy.

"...carry...the...stuff...?" Brendan looks freaked out, not wanting to carry May's shopping load.

"oh you dont want to...." May looks upset and starts pouting.

"i'll try once, but i wont guarantee that i'll like it but i dont want you upset," Brendan admits.

"hey, dont force yourself! i think you would totally enjoy it if you pretended to be a girl or thought like one," May suggests.

"think...like...a...girl!?"

"yeah! i could teach you!" May asks.

"um... no thanks..." Brendan sweat drops.

"oh look! Drew and Ash won!" May points out.

"yeah, thats cool, you know, we at least have to try, actually, i know, if we win then we'll do that girl thing you wanted,"

"and if we lose?" May asks.

"i probably wont even though i dont want to make you upset, im not really sure i can think like a girl, it might be a little scary... i cant imagine myself in a skirt..." Brendan mutters.

"oh come on, you might actually look good in one," May encourages.

"um... no,"

"uh... yeah,"

"i really doubt it,"

"you should ask your sister," May suggests.

"about what?"

"about wearing a skirt, she can help you with the personality too, but then you could just be you... that would work too!"

"um... may cut the conversation for now, Drew and Ash are coming over,"

* * *

_Now present_

Drew and Ash arrive where May and Brendan are.

"so, brendan, why did you tell me that its okay to be with May? is something going on?" Drew questions.

"its nothing, just dont ask," Brendan sighs.

"no seriously, you seem in a even worse mood, May tell you something?" Drew asks.

"seriously, its nothing, if you really care... then ill tell you later," Brendan mutters.

"then... i guess that i should tell you..." Drew starts but get cuts off by Ash.

"May, we won! we won! we won! Now we'll be facing you! you have to try your hardest okay?" Ash tells her enthusiastically.

"i know, i know ash, im so happy, that you won! dont think im going easy!" May seems totally pumped.

"look guys... i think that..." Professor Birch walks over to them.

"hiya guys, congratz on your wins, im looking forward to your battle soon," Professor Birch tells them.

"ugh, whats with the interuptions..." Drew mutters.

"thanks so much!" May smiles.

"i guess, its nothing big," Drew tells him.

"thanks dad," Brendan nods.

"its great isnt it?" Ash asks.

"so Drew did you have something to tell us?" Brendan asks.

"yeah i do," Drew says.

"what is it?" Ash questions.

"May, i would like us to start dating next year," Drew announces.

* * *

**Yea end of chapter :) srry that its sort of stupid but its an update! WASL is terrible...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yo! Ready for another chapter? lol xD that sounded really stupid sorry

* * *

**May looks at freaked out and blushing heavily while Drew was looking at May with a hopeful face. Brendan looks shocked at this, although he was well aware that this would be coming sometime soon. Ash starts coughing hard.

"....d...d...d...dating?" May manages to say.

"you know what dating is right?" Drew's expression changes to a hopeing she isnt an idiot face.

"of...of course! dont take me as an idiot!" May yells at him.

"shes stuttering because shes shocked, if she didnt know what it meant then she would of looked confused not freaked out," Brendan tells him.

"i know, but im just checking, otherwise i have a lot of stuff to teach her," Drew smiles cutely at May.

"like...what?" May questions.

"i dont know like romantic stuff," Drew says sarcastically.

"ro...roman...romantic st...stuff?" May stutters.

"yes, like dating and kissing, you cant forget snuggling either..." Drew starts to go on about romantic stuff while Brendan sweat drops.

"sn...snug...snuggling?" May asks.

"of course, all couples do that at some point, in fact we can start now if you want," Drew suggests.

"not right now! why would i want to right now?! we're going to have to fight!" May explains.

"fight? of course all lovers fight," Drew agrees.

"no, like pokemon fight, and who says ill allow you to date me?!" May yells at him.

"im pretty sure you love me too, besides your romantic door is wide open, are you going to take it?" Drew asks.

"im going to consider it, dont get all happy though, who knows if ill accept you or not," May looks away at him.

"but wouldnt you like to be romantic, its about the age to at least consider..." Drew starts.

"who says that besides you?!" May gets up from where she was sitting.

"you get angry really easy you know," Drew mentions.

"so you just noticed? what kind of boyfriend are you to not notice something like that until now?!" May asks.

"oh so now you consider me to be your boyfriend right?" Drew questions.

"no! not at all!" May yells and storms away.

"so did you make her this way?" Drew asks Brendan.

"wha? no, not all!" Brendan tells him with a red mark on his head.

"i see... then why are you ticked off and just said what May said?" Drew smirks making Brendan even more annoyed.

"theres no reason, let me go try to calm May down okay? ill see you on the battle field in about ten minutes," Brendan tells him and then leaves Ash and Drew.

"so... Drew... do you say that was sucessful or unsucessful?" Ash asks.

"um... i suppose somewhat, not fully there or not fully no," Drew replies.

"so maybe right?" Ash questions.

"yeah, most likely, anyways, we'll have to win this battle okay?" Drew tells him.

"why? wont that make May cry because she would have lost?" Ash asks.

"...good point... but i think that its important if we win just to show how strong we are okay?" Drew adds.

"uh.... wouldnt that just show her how good we are at bossing around others and how good we are at using pokemon?" Drew looks shocked at him and Ash looks confused. "whats wrong, Drew?"

"when did you suddenly become smart?"

"what do you mean?"

"i mean, ive never seemed you so smart before, have you suddenly changed or hid some intellengence from me?" Drew questisons.

"wha?"

"seriously, how much smarter did you just get?"

"wha?"

"pay attention to me! im telling you that you seem much more smart then you usually are yet all you are saying is wha, have you lost your sudden intellegence?" Drew asks.

"wha?"

"i cant believe i told you that i thought that you were smart..." Drew sweat drops.

"wha? you thought that i was smart?" Ash looks shocked.

"did you JUST realize that? geez..."

"huh? wha? wha? wait tell me again!" Ash begs. Drew shakes his head no.

"come on please!" Ash starts begging even more.

"no,"

"please!"

"no,"

"please!"

"no, im not going to,"

"please, come on! did you seriously tell me that i was smart?!"

"maybe, maybe not, why dont you shut up because im not repeating myself,"

"if may asked the same question would you tell her?"

"why did may just enter the conversation?"

"because i wanna know, is she MORE important than me?"

"actually... yeah,"

"WHA?! are you saying the MAY is MORE important than ME?!" Ash yells at him.

"um... well... if you got a girlfriend or if you're gay a boyfriend..." Drew starts.

"did you just say that i was gay?!" Ash asks.

"you could be, who knows, (well maybe you) im just saying, wait you took offense to that, so you ARE gay arent you? get away from me!" Drew starts moving slowly away from Ash.

"Im not gay! and just because i took "offense" to that does not mean that im freaking gay!" Ash looks away from Drew with an irritated look.

"geez, i was just teasing you, anyways, when you find someone you love then you'll understand why they are more important than anyone else, however friends are also important so dont forget that, but not as important as the loved one, wait are you still understanding this or have i lost you?" Drew asks.

"uh... yeah you lost me after you said when," Drew sweat drops.

"i guess its over your head, Ash, well i am way more mature than you," Drew smirks at Ash irritating him.

"is it time to start battling?" Ash asks.

"yeah,"

"okay then, lets go!" Ash encourages as they both get up from where they were sitting down looking at the flowers on the hill. Drew couldnt help but smile at him, after all, although he was a total idiot, he was one of Drew's friends. Ash smiles back a goofy grin and asks if he wants to hold hands making Drew sweat drop.

"thats like kindergarten.." Drew comments.

"come on!" Ash begs.

"no... besides we need to get going," Ash nods and they walk over to their side of the battle field in the back room. While they are planning on what pokemon they were using, May and Brendan were talking about what they were going to do if they won.

_With Brendan and May_

"hey, may, what are we going to do when we face each other?" Brendan asks.

"i dont know, have me win?" May looks at him hopefully and Brendan just shakes his head.

"thats kind of fixed may..."

"what do you mean fixed?"

"like... you would know who would win..." Brendan sighs.

"well, if we beat them then we'll just have a fair battle," May smiles and Brendan shrugs.

"Will May and Brendan and Ash and Drew please come onto the battle field please?" The announcer asks.

"why would they need us? its still two minutes early..." Brendan wonders. Brendan and May move the curtain out of the way and walk out. Drew and Ash were already out there putting their hand up to say hi.

"whats up?" Brendan asks.

"they assumed our battle would be long, so we're starting early, are you ready Brendan?" Drew explains.

"oh... i see, well im going to win!" Ash tells them.

"i doubt it! im going to win!" May says enthusiastically.

"are we ready to start the battle?" the announcer asks.

"yeah," Drew says.

"yup!" Ash nods.

"sure!" May agrees.

"of course," Brendan nods.

"then let the battle begin!"

* * *

**Thnx, that chapter took a long time do im sorry but im glad ur reading it :)**


End file.
